Immortality Comes In Many Forms
by jjv1650
Summary: Fifteen years after Dumbeldores death,H.Potter returns to Hogwarts. HBP Spoilers will be 100,000 plus words. Ch.7 is pivotal, action packed and wonderfully long,Enjoy.If you read the story take 5 seconds to say anything at all no feed back is awful.
1. Who Says You Can Never Go Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

Who says you can never go back home again?

It was the first time that Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since the downfall of Voldemort, some 14 years earlier. As he stepped inside the entrance way into the Entrance Hall he was shocked by the great marble statue of Albus Dumbeldore that had been placed in the center of the room. Though Harry had been invited to see it unveiled, he had passed. This was the first time he had seen it. The monument was in honor of the only Headmaster of Hogwarts to have given his life while protecting his students. As emotions weld up in Harry, tears began to fill his eyes and blur his vision; he could almost swear that he saw the stone eyes twinkle at him. As had become his custom when walking in populated areas of the wizarding world, Harry put his eyes to the ground and marched forward to the Great Hall. Always trying to go unnoticed was hard, though his appearance was starkly different from what most people remembered of him. Gone were the glasses, which were always a dead give away. The unruly school boy hair had thinned, just a bit, which allowed it to sit long, straight and relaxed at shoulders length. Of course the tell tale scar was still there, but now it had faded appearing almost healed. He had filled out well and was stared out now as much for his general good looks, then for peoples immediate recognizing of him.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood by the doors to the Great Hall, the warm memory of his first day at Hogwarts, waiting to be sorted into a house, forced a smile onto Harry's face.

"It's good to see you Professor….er Headmistress McGonagall" Harry stammered out.

"Since we are at school I will let that slide Harry, but I told you, I would really be pleased if you were able to call me Minerva."

It was McGonagall's letter that had brought Harry out of peaceful seclusion 3 months ago. Harry was possibly having the best day in his life. Ginny, his wife of 12 years and he were at her family home announcing that they were expecting their third child, their first girl. As the Weasley Men were pouring Fire Whiskey Shots, a large dark grey owl pecked at the windows. Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother rushed to open the pane. The Nobel bird had an envelope in its beak.

"It's from Hogwarts?" Molly said with a note of mild surprise. "And it's addressed to you Harry." She passed him the letter and frowned "I thought the family would be the first to know? That better not be congratulations from Remus."

James Albus Potter age 10 and his brother Charlie Sirius Potter age 8 ½ ran up to their father excited. "School letters Dad? I thought James had to wait another year? Is it for us dad? "

The letter had been for Harry from the Headmistress and it was a request to meet and discuss a small favor. And now Harry was here back at the school going to the Great Hall for a feast.

"How is Ginny, Harry? And the boys?" Minerva asked. "The boys are a bit anxious to get to school and start doing magic actually, a Hogwarts letter alone made them go crazy. You're going to have your hands full with them. Ginny couldn't be better and the baby is due sometime next month." Harry beamed.

Minerva placed her hand on Harry's arm, "I know the timing could not be worse, Harry, but you presence here means a lot to me, well to everyone for that matter. Please thank and apologize to Ginny for me again. Ah, and I'm sure you have a way for her to contact you here at the school if the baby comes?" Harry reached into his robes and retrieved a small hand held mirror. The Headmistress nodded her approval. "If you want to bring the boys with you anytime this year Harry you know they are welcome."

Harry smiled, "We will see how they are behaving, Prof…Minerva when are the students due?" Harry asked.

"We still have about 30 minutes before they arrive I'll walk you back to the antechamber, I believe you will remember that room form your 4th year. The delegation from each ministry is there already." As the Headmistress began to lead Harry, her hand still kindly on his arm, Harry slowed the pace, "Would it possible to wait in the staff room, maybe visit with Remus?"

"I have never objected to you wanting to avoid the Ministry, Harry, and I'm sure all our teachers would enjoy your company for a while. But unfortunately you will be with-out Remus' company this is not a good night for Professor Lupin."

Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling and noticed the full moon. He also noticed for the first time how immaculate the Great Hall looked. Long silken banners extended down from the ceiling representing each house, the finest gold and silver dinner ware were out. Harry turned to the Headmistress,

"Headmistress McGonagall you look lovely with your hair not in a bun…I mean look very nice."

Looking a bit perturbed and a bit flush at the same time Minerva smiled, "Very nice of you to notice Harry, at least you didn't say I look good for my age, almost 80 you know."

Harry smiled a bit out of embarrassment and bit out of how nice it was to be walking through Hogwarts peacefully with the Headmistress.

"Now I will leave you in the capable hands of our Professors, for the feast you will be seated to my right with Minister Scrimgeour on your other side." As Harry began to speak he was cut off, "Please Harry it is just for an hour at most, and I think you will be fine."

She opened the door to the staff room, which was full. Harry was greeted by a room full of surprised faces; part of Harry's agreement for participating was secrecy leading up to today. Narcissa Malfoy (Potions) looked Harry straight in the eye and walked past him and out of the lounge. Professor Nymphadora Tonks (Transfiguration), shoved her way through the teachers, and grasped Harry firmly by the shoulders.

"Wotcher Harry, Gin mad she's not here?"

"Actually Tonks it's the boys who were upset to get left at home. How is Remus?"

"He is doing fine Harry, after dinner you should be able to hear him in the Shrieking Shack. As soon as this all over with, I'll be changing, if you know what I mean, and visiting him. I'll make sure he knows you asked after him."

Before Harry could get a word out he noticed a nearly trampled diminutive Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms, stand in front of him.

"Good to see you Harry, how is Ginny, and the boys?"

"She is doing great thank you, she was disappointed she is too far along to come tonight as well. I think you will be meeting the boys soon enough, James next year and Charlie the year after that."

"Actually Harry this is my last year, I've wanted to retire for quite awhile now."

"Well, you'll be sorely missed Professor."

Before Harry could inquire about a replacement he was swamped by the rest of the room. Everyone greeted him warmly. Professor Wihelmina Gruppy-Plank, (Care of Magical Creatures), was thrilled that Harry remembered her, and asked how Rubeus Hagrid, her predecessor, and his brother Gwarp were doing at Beauxbatons School in France. Alicia Spinnet, (Flying), an old Quidditch teammate of Harry's greeted him with a big hug, and inquired into the boys flying skills considering their parents talent and all. Augustus Pye, school healer, mentioned how many notes regarding maladies he had suffered had appear in the margins of books in the infirmary. Harry was warmly hugged by sweet Professor Pomona Sprout, (Herbology) who remarked to Harry that she was looking to retire soon, & was hoping to solicit his help in finding a replacement. Harry tried to say as quick a hello as possible to Professor Sibyll Trelawney, (Divination) she smelled a bit of sherry and if he never heard another prediction, prophesy or vision, it would be too soon. This was followed by some very quick and gracious greetings with Professor Sinistra (Astronomy), Professor Vector (Arithmancy), Professor Tofty (Librarian) who reminded Harry that she had given him many of his OWLS and his NEWTS, and Professor Binns (History of Magic).

"Neville is that you?" Smiled a pimply bald man with a heavy cockney accent. "Low dare 'Arry, jobs going great, thanks a lot Arry."

Harry firmly shook the man's hand "Glad your happy here Stan, sorry that the appeal didn't work, you doing ok with-out magic?"

"Was never all that good at it any way."

Stan Shunpike had been falsely imprisoned as a Death Eater, though he had been finally

released, his wand had been snapped and he would never be allowed to practice magic again.

In the spirit of second chances and righting Ministry wrongs Minerva with some proding from

Harry had placed Stan as the new Care Taker for Hogwarts 5 years prior. There were still two

people remaining in the room. Firenze was a magnificent centaur who taught Divination along

with, or somewhat in spite of, Trelawney.

"Professor it is a pleasure to see you, how are you?" Harry asked. "Nice to see you Harry Potter, I was not always sure that I would have the chance to see you again." As Harry was about to inquire as to the meaning of the cryptic greeting, Firenze chuckled. "I'm well Harry, but alas I miss the Forest." Once again Harry was interrupted before he could speak.

"I'm not sure if you remember me Harry, we went to..."

"Of course I remember you, Justin. Congratulations on the new post as Professor of Muggle Studies."

This of course was Justin Finch-Fletchley who was a student at Hogwarts in the same year as Harry.

"Thanks Harry, good to see you, how is Ginny and your boys?"

Before Harry could reply the Headmistress open the staff room and reminded the staff it was time to be in the great hall. As Harry got to the door she asked,

"Not too bad I hope Harry?"

"Not bad at all, no detentions and of course Malfoy left, just couldn't get a word in edgewise."

Harry and the Headmaster didn't see eye to eye as far as Narcissa Malfoy was concerned. Harry headed up to the long table at the head of the room. After all the teachers were seated there remained 4 seats open at the High Table. The room was teaming with students filling into seats at each of their houses tables. Harry smiled and waved at the small collection of red heads at the Gryffindor table, and the lone blond haired and blue eyed Weasley at the Ravenclaw table. Once he had received a wave from Cornelius Weasley at the Syltherin table he waved back. The Headmistress got up to speak.

**Please feel free to review, criticize and correct as much as you want. This is a first for me and just some fun.**


	2. Dignitaries & Dinning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

The Dignitaries

As Headmistress Minerva McGonagall rose to her feet the room went silent faster then Harry remembered it doing so for Dumbeldore. He was glad to know that the change in position had not changed McGonagall's reputation and the respect it created in the student body.

"Students and Faculty, we are fortunate, this evening, to be honored by the attendance of some very special company. First let me re-welcome our contingent from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Madame Olympe Maxime their Headmistress, and I'm proud to announce their Champion Gabrielle Hinault."

From the small room used for students waiting to be sorted, the group of 5 entered the room to warm applause. As Maxime and Gabrielle made their way to the front of the room and the high table, the other 3 students gathered at the Ravenclaw table. Madame Maxine smiled and moved very graciously for a women her size, and heritage, as her father was a giant. She her self stood near to 8 feet tall and was of a rather healthy build. She had dark short hair and dark sunken eyes but was made up very elegantly. Gabrielle looked rather serious and a bit aloof until she spotted Harry Potter, her face lit up and she politely waved, Harry only nodded back. Most of the male students were memorized by her. She was very attractive with long straight and wispy blond hair, soft blue grey eyes, and slim but athletic build, a bit taller then most boys her age. Harry wondered if she had any Veela heritage. They were all dressed in light flowing pale blue robes that seemed a bit light for a drafty Castle in Scotland in October.

"From Durmstrang Institute, Headmaster Nikola Vulchanov, his students and their chosen champion Tormes Meliflua."

They entered from the same room to much less, yet still polite, applause. All were wearing heavy black robes with rustic fur lining. The Headmaster and Tormes their champion marched through the hall and towards the high table. Vulchanov was the brother of a famous beater and built like one himself. He was medium in height rather thick and had appeared to have no neck at all. He had a long curved nose, bushy eyebrows and a sinister looking jet-black goatee. Tormes Meliflua's appearance got Harrys attention, he looked familiar and it bothered Harry. He was tall with dark black hair and regal features. As Harry was about to question McGonagall about the Durmstrang Champion she began to speak again, all night long he couldn't get a word in edge wise. He did however notice that the other 4 students from Durmstrang made there way to seats at the Syltherin Table, something's never change.

"I would also like to welcome the Bulgarian Minister of Magic Tzar Oblansk, the French Minister Madame Jewel Gamey, and our own Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour."

They all received a large round of applause as this many dignitaries at a school was rather unheard of.

"Finally I would like to welcome a student back home to Hogwarts this evening, Mr. Harry Potter."

With that the room simply erupted. For the first time in her long, 40 plus year career at Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall was ignored. Each plea for the students to quiet down was ignored; the applause went on for nearly 5 full minutes.

Minerva bent down and whispered to Harry,

"That's what you get for avoiding the public."

Harry did his best to smile and gently raised his hand in recognition a few times, but was with out a doubt very uncomfortable. As he looked around for support from the High Table, with the exception of Scrimgeour who applauded politely and quietly, and Malfoy who sat deadly still yet dignified, the high table seemed as determined as the students to embarrass Harry with their recognition for all he had done for the Magical World. Harry took another long look at Tormes Meliflua.

As the applause finally died down the headmistress spoke again.

"Tonight we begin a new Triwizard Tournament. We are very fortunate to be able to hold the event here at Hogwarts again. If all goes as planned this event will continue to take place every 5 years at a different school. In reaction to the events of the last tournament held 17years ago, and the selection of 4 champions 2 from Hogwarts, the champions of each school must now be selected by the Headmaster or mistress. I have chosen to use the goblet of fire to select my one champion and that name will be announced shortly. There will again be 4 judges for this tournament the head of each school and the last winner."

With that the applause started again.

"Please... Please…I'm sure you are all getting hungry. That's better. There will again be three tasks spread out over the next 6 months. Also be aware in the true spirit of inter-cultural learning and friendship, that is the goal of this **friendly** competition, the 4 student delegates from each school will be attending classes alongside of you. With all that said I believe we should dine now and determine the Hogwarts Champion after the feast."

As was the new practice at Hogwarts, all the house elves from the kitchen came out and took a bow of recognition as the food magically filled the tables. Harry look forward to telling Dobby about the new practice once he got home.

Minister of Magic Scrimgeour tried to start a conversation with Harry, but after being cut off all night, Harry quickly got Minerva's attention.

"Nicely done Professor." Harry said quickly getting McGonagall's attention.

"Thank you Harry, nice to see you survived the applause and admiration, appreciation is not as bad as say Death Eaters? Is it Harry?"

"No Minerva, but ah I really would like to talk with you in private as soon as the feast and selection is over."

"Certainly Harry, but I'm expected to host the Minister's and Heads in my office after, maybe tomorrow, if you can come back up to the school?"

"Nothing that important I think Minerva, If we don't have time tonight I'm sure it will hold."

The professor nodded as Vulchanov was trying to get her attention. Seeing his chance

Scrimgeour put his hand on Harry's arm.

"Everything else aside, Mr. Potter, I was very pleased the Headmistress was able to convince you to participate in the tournament. With out your commitment I do not think it could have been arranged so easily."

"Well Minister, I guess you finally got to use me and my name for something."

The Minister was rattled, especially since it was loud enough for others at the table to hear.

"Now Harry see hear…" Harry took his chance to be the one interrupting again. "Minister, once Professor McGonagall pointed out to me that the Tri-Wizard tournament would, in her opinion, help to foster peaceful cooperation in the Wizarding World. I agreed as long as no politics or politicians were brought into the **actual event**. I look forward to seeing these students stride and compete, and I'm excited that the competition will be open for so many to see and enjoy. But with that said I truly could care less that you are pleased."

Before the conversation could escalate, Harry was relived to see the plates clear and McGonagall rise once again to address the room.

**Please feel free to review, criticize and correct as much as you want. This is a first for me and just some fun.**


	3. The Hogwarts Champions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

The Hogwart's Champions

Minerva stood "I hope you all ate well" with that she wave her wand and the Goblet of Fire floated into the room and up to the high table.

"Mr. Harry Potter if you would do the honors"

With that Harry rose and stepped to the side of the Headmistress.

"Before the Hogwart's Champion is chosen I think it's very important to remember two people who are not with us today."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a small sheet of paper out of his robe, simply holding it firmly in his hand, at his side. He looked out across the room full of students and continued.

"The first would be hard for any of you to forget as his statue sits in the Entrance Hall for all to see. The second however was also a Hogwarts champion. He lost his life and won the Tri-Wizarding Tournament, Cedric Diggory. In honor of them both I have here a copy of Albus Dumbeldore's words after Cedric's death at the hands of Voldemort."

Without looking down at the paper, Harry continued.

"… I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here, enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise you glasses, to Cedric Diggory. Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Huffelpuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play."

Harry continued on his own, "Please remember" he looked up and down the High Table, "Each time you refer to the Tri-Wizarding Tournament of 17 years ago and you speak of the Champion you should be speaking of, remembering and honoring the loss of Cedric Diggory who was the Hogwarts Champion and who won the Tournament."

The room was again overtaken by volumes of applause; Harry raised both his hands to silence the crowds. As he did so the Goblet of fire shook and spit up a piece of parchment from its blue flames. Harry caught the paper in the air and read the name to himself. Mentally trying not to have any reservation or emotion show on his face he read the name.

"Titus Ogden"

A long and lean brown haired boy proudly stood up at the Ravenclaw table to solid applause from the room. Harry noticed that he had been sitting next to his niece, who was surrounded by the Beauxbatons students.

"Congratulations Mr. Ogden" Harry managed as he sat down. The Headmistress stood up, and first whispered to Harry "Albus couldn't have done that any better Harry." She turned to the room; "If the Champions, Madame Maxine, Mister Vulchanov, Mr. Potter and the Ministers would join me in this private room" Mcgonagall said pointing to a small door off from the High table. "The rest of you are dismissed."

Harry led the way remembering the room from his time competing in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Scrimgeour followed close behind and turn to the other Ministers and said,

"Pleasantly surprised that nothing _hinkey _happened with Potter pulling the name, his history 4th Champion and all."

No one looked at the minister they continued into the room.

Professor McGonagall spoke

"Please find a comfortable seat everyone."

The room was walled in by towering book cases covering from floor to ceiling there were six identical large soft dark brown leather couches a roaring fire place and numerous small end tables. An additional dark teak cabinet was left opened containing numerous wines, and meads. Scrimgeour helped himself to and large crystal decanter and poured drinks for all the adults, Harry declined his.

"I guess taste comes with age?" the Minister retorted to Harry's snub.

McGonagall stepped to the front of the room glass in hand,

"Congratulations to all the chosen champions. I'm quite sure each of you will represent your school admirably, with dignity and a strong sense of fair play. With that said, some simple rules. By signing the Tri Wizard Document on the table you are agreeing to the following. You will not knowing receive any help preparing for or executing any of the tasks. You will not willfully try to hinder or injure your competitors in their attempts to prepare or complete any of the tasks. You are also obliged to come immediately forward with any information that you have, that pertains to any rules being violated."

"The same rules apply to all the judges, no headmaster will be judging their own student so only 3 scores we count on each task. The first task is to take place in 3 week's time, November 17th, here at the school. This task will require your knowledge of numerous basic school subjects, including History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Spells, Defense, Herbology, and possibly Transfiguration and Potions. No more information will be given to you concerning the task. I wish you all the best of luck."

The three Champions gave each other a once over before their respective Heads of Schools began to walk them around the room making introductions. Madame Olympe Maxime, Gabrielle Hinault, and Madame Jewel Gamey were the first to approach Harry.

"Messier 'Arry Potter, you have some explaining to do, no?" Madame Maxime said looking dubiously looking down, standing tall over Harry. Harry smiled broadly at the formidable lady. She continued, "Not once 'ave you come back to visit us since zee wedding. Some best man you are, eh? Hagrid send hees love, and says to at least write more often." Harry promised he would but before he could apologies for his absence Olympe introduced, "'Arry Potter this is Madam Gamey, I believe you both met a zee wedding no? and of course this is our champion Gabrielle Hinault."

Harry was surprised as both ladies took turns politely kissing each cheek of his face and shook his hand.

"Very nice to see you again Messier Potter." Said the Minister of France. "I 'ave noticed you continued, shall we say indifference, to local politics and politicians. I hope this does not reflect a greater prejudice to all Government Officials? "

"It is a pleasure to see you again Madame Gamey, the three of you are look wonderful, and I take each politician one at a time. Congratulations Miss Hinault. "Harry said turning towards the young girl.

"Thank you Messier Potter it is an Honor to meet you, would you please sign this for me", she said thrusting a blank piece of parchment towards Harry. Madame Maxime looking embarrassed at this, frowned down at the girl.

Harry took out his wand and with out speaking or touching the piece of paper waved his wand around it, the parchment glowed green for a second then stopped. He then took Gabrielle's quill and signed his name.

"There you go Gabrielle, and good luck in the tournament."

"Messier Potter did you just scan that parchment for magic?" The French Minister asked.

Harry looked a bit embarrassed, "Old habit, constant vigilance and all that."

Harry mused. Though the ladies looked at him without understanding what he meant or why he distrusted a 16 year old student. Professor McGonagall interrupted almost on cue. Harry took this as a chance to pour himself a drink from his own flask in his robe. As he did, he noticed what had to be a slight headache start from under his old scar. As he turned back around it was Tzar Oblansk and the Romanian contingencies audience with Harry. Thank goodness for the flask he thought to himself.

"Mister Harry Potter, might you remember that we have met before, at the Quidditch World Cup in England before the last Tri-Wizard tournament?" The Minister said in a very heavy Slavic accent. "And of course I knew your brother in law Charlie, very sad lose."

The mendacity of the night had already taken its toll on Harry and he let this slip, by with out lecture or incident.

"This is Durmstrangs Headmaster Nikola Vulchanov, and of course our Champion young Tormes Melflua."

They both shook hands with Harry and exchanged pleasantries. Harry took another sip of his glass as his Headache flared, he thought to himself that politicians were much worse then the boys' loud music. Harry took a long hard look at Tormes, Headmaster Vulchanov seemed to notice.

"Some advice, words of wisdom, for Tormes, Mr. Potter? Just as long as they don't

Violate the spirit of the rules, of course."

Harry thought for a moment, hoping for some divine inspiration and he flashed on Albus, here to save him one more time.

"Well you were obviously chosen for your abilities Mr. Melflua (the name just stuck with him), but a very wise man once told me that It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Tormes Melflua extended his hand once more, "thank you Mister Potter."

The group left Harry as Minerva and Titus were waiting to speak with him

"It looks as if the Minister is quite unhappy about playing second fiddle to you tonight Harry."

The Headmistress nodded in the direction of a very jealous and angry looking Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Tonight has had its high points, Professor." Harry smirked, "This must be the Hogwarts Champion, congratulations Mr. Ogden."

"Thank you Mister Potter I have heard a lot about you."

Minerva began to correct, "Heard or read Mr. Ogden?"

"Heard actually Professor, My Uncle Tiberius has told me some stories, I've never seen published, and Aunt Tofty has bragged about administering Mr. Potter's exams."

Professor McGonagall smiled and added, "I'm sure Miss. Josephine Weasley has spoken of her Uncle?"

Titus seemed to blush just a bit. Harry asked "Do you know my Niece, are you two close?"

The blush was a lot more pronounce when he replied, "We are good friends but she really doesn't speak about you much at all, actually. Not in a bad way, you know. Everyone knows the Weasley's just don't ever talk about you."

Harry smiled at the boy wanting to put him back at ease. "Well congratulations, again Titus, I'm sure your looking forward to quite a party in the Ravenclaw Dorms tonight, so I'll let you go. And please tell my Josephine hello for me and that she can tell you a couple of Tri-Wizarding story's if she wants too, considering it was her mother that I competed against."

Professor McGonagall gave Titus permission to go and turned back to Harry.

"Be wary of the rules Mr. Potter."

"I did nothing to aid the boy, and I doubt that the few stories my niece might know would not give anyone any advantages they wouldn't get from say a History book."

Harry smiled slyly, "Professor since we seem to have a minute, what do you know about Tormes, from Durmstrang?"

Minerva looked puzzled, "Nothing actually Harry, why do you ask?"

"Not sure really, would you mind seeing what you can find out." Harry went to his flask one more time.

The Headmistress looked very much taken back, as if the drinks served in her school, under her watch, were unsafe.

Harry quickly jumped in, "Old Habit Minerva nothing personal, think of it as a courtesy to all Mad Eye."

With her eyebrows raised high on her forehead, "Well Harry if you want the full background on any of the Champions, there will be a very good source in about a week, but I don't think you would be inclined to use it."

Harry shrugged and the Headmistress continued, "With some pressure and assurances from each of the Ministers of Magic, one reporter from each country is being allowed to interview all three students, Rita Skeeter has drawn the English assignment. Considering your relationship with the Daily Prophet, I doubt she would be very cooperative."

"Well Minerva would you send me an Owl with the day, time, and location of the interview I'll see what I can do."

Minerva looked even more puzzled then ever, "Why all the interest Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm really not sure, I doubt I'll still want to know by next week." He laughed it off. "I'll leave you to the Ministers, thank you Minerva."

Before Harry could turn to leave the Headmistress stepped in front of him, "Actually thank you Harry. Your participation stopped all the inter school and inter government fighting that might have kept the tournament from happening. Your name carries a good deal of weight still. More importantly your remarks tonight reminded me of a dear old friend, and for that I'm truly grateful." With that she kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the rest of her guests.

Harry walked out through the Great Hall, past the statue of Dumbeldore and out through the front doors of the castle. He walked far enough to get past the protections of the castle and apparate home. He noticed with the change of scenery that his headache had left him.

**Please feel free to review, criticize and correct as much as you want. This is a first for me and just some fun.**


	4. The Boy Who Could Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Author's Notes: I appreciate the warm reviews. Please note that the next two chapters will continue with background, before we get into more action.

Chapter 4

"The boy who could help"

Harry was awakened to a small grayish green hand over his mouth. He looked up to see

Dobby's other hand gesturing to Harry to keep quiet, with one long finger pressed up his lips.

Dobby was a house elf who had been in the employ of Harry Potter for 14 years. To this day,

Dobby remains the only House Elf to receive pay for his services. Though do to a change in "social climate" most House Elves were treated a lot better these days then they had been in the past. All House Elves could have chosen freedom and pay, but they all (except one) preferred the tradition of servitude. Harry nodded to Dobby and mouthed a silent thank you. Dobby stood up and straightened out this three piece suite. It was navy blue with faint off-white pinstripes, three buttoned with a flared lapel. Barely visible was a soft blue shirt, who's French cuff, with "D" shaped cuff links, showed at the end of the sleeves. It was accented with a lavender neck tie Ginny Potter had purchased a nice muggle children's suite for Dobby on Christmas many years ago and from that point on he had spent most of his salary on nothing but clothes.

"Dobby did you know that the house elves come out of the kitchen and take a bow before a feast is served at Hogwarts now."

"Yes Harry Potter, sir. Many things have changed since your very smart friend with the bushy hair got on to the board of governors of Hogwarts. Mandy and Trutie were telling me just the other day."

"Mandy and Trutie, a couple of friends up at the school Dobby?"

"I have lots of friends up at the school, Master Harry; I'm the only House Elf in the world who can buy presents." Dobby said with a rather wicked grin. "Being a free House Elf is rather nice."

Harry walked in the spacious kitchen at _The Hideaway,_ their family home in the country, a few miles outside of Godric's Hollow. He was immediately barraged by his two boys. James Albus Potter was 10 years old and the spitting image of his father. He was a slender boy with the Potter family trade mark messy dark brown hair, and deep green eyes. His brother Charlie, though a year and a half younger than his brother, was nearly the same height and a hint thicker in build. He looked a Weasley, his mother's side of the family, completely. He was named after one of her brothers who had died in the battle with Voldemort. He had shoulder length wavy red hair and blue eyes. The boys were a formidable team, and Harry worried about them being separated next year when James left for Hogwarts.

"Daddy tell us about your trip to Hogwarts." James pleaded tugging on his fathers robe.

"Can you tell us why you had to go now, what's the big surprise?" Asked Charlie.

"You'll be late for school, their will be plenty of time tonight." Harry said gently

Neither of the boys were happy or satisfied with that answer.

"Come on Dad it's just muggle school." James piped in. "We've got to be the only wizards we know that have to go to a muggle school. I'll be off to Hogwarts next year, what's the difference if I miss a day, if I'm late."

Charlie simply nodded in agreement with his brother while finishing his eggs and bacon, not much stopped Charlie from eating.

Harry tried to look rather serious; this sort of thing was usually Ginny's territory.

"Boys you know why you go to a muggle school, for now. There is a world much larger than the wizarding world out there, and you should be able to function in both. Three of your cousins are still in muggle school too, even if it's not your own. And I know you have plenty of friends there; I heard your mother and grandma talking about a girl friend

Charlie?"

"Yuck, no way Dad!"

"Yeah, she likes him dad, it's not Charlie's fault." Both boys protested.

"Your mother will be down soon, why don't make nice, finish breakfast and get ready to go. I'll tell you all about last night and I'll tell you the story of the Tri-Wizarding Tournament tonight. Deal?"

The boys looked at each other and silently agreed, this was indeed a good deal. Almost in unison they both answered.

"Deal Dad." James said clearing his plate. Charlie hoped for even more, "Maybe even pensive a couple of parts for us to see dad?"

Before Harry could answer, a lovely but very pregnant Ginny Potter wobbled down the stairs and asked,

"You will be pensiving what for the boy's there, Dad?"

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I was afraid you weren't going to make it before we all had to leave."

Harry said, getting up to help Ginny down the stairs and into a seat. Dobby brought a rather large, rather full, plate over to the table and set it down in front of Ginny. Harry whispered into his wife's ear.

"Just a touch of bribery" Then in full voice with a touch of mock bravado, "Going to tell them about the Tri-Wizard Tournament tonight."

"Sounds like fun, Harry. Why don't you ask Ron if Hermione and Vicky want to come over, I'm sure she would love to hear the story as well. Finish getting ready boys your Grandmother will be here any minute, she'll be walking you to the bus."

The boys darted out of the room. Dobby came over to clear the rest of the table.

"Thank you, Dobby. I don't know what we would do with-out you." Ginny said smiling at the house elf, who cleared the plates while dressed like a banker. "I hope they were well behaved this morning. I seemed to need a bit of a lie-in."

"No trouble at all Miss Ginny, the boys and Dobby do just fine, we do. How many for dinner Miss Ginny?"

"Actually Dobby, Molly will be spending the day and night here with me, and she asked me to see if you wouldn't mind if she cooked, as she misses cooking for more then two, just her and Dad at the house and all."

"No problem at all Mrs., Dobby might make himself scarce then, wouldn't want to be under foot."

Ginny looked worried as if she had upset him, Dobby could be very sensitive. However, before she could explain Harry jumped in.

"Off to Hogwarts, again Dobby you suave dog? Don't let Dobby fool you Ginny he is quite the celebrity in the Hogwarts Kitchen."

Dobby smiled and winked and got back to work as the Molly buzzed them from the aparation room. The aparation room was a brilliant idea of Mad Eye Moody's, before old age finally got the best of him. It was a room similar to a muggle garage in looks. It allowed anyone who knew were _The Hideaway _was, as it was protected by a Fidelius charm, to apparate in or out, but held them in that room until they were cleared by Harry, Ginny, or Dobby, but not the boys, to come into the house or apparate back out. It was just an extra bit of safety, which had indeed caught a few less the friendly folks in the first few years after Voldemort's downfall. Harry hurried out of the kitchen and through a long hallway until he glanced through what usually looked like a large mirror. When people were in the apparation room it asked as a viewing screen and intercom.

"Hello Molly." Harry said warmly but bracing for what was coming.

"I swear, I just don't know why you keep this room up and working. Hello, Harry dear.

What will my quiz be today hmm?"

"I think you just answered it Mom, in your own special way."

Harry smiled wide and opened the door for her. He helped her with her over-night bag and was greeted with a big warm hug. As he turned around there was Dobby, hand out stretched, who's manner almost demanded the luggage. Harry handed him the bag and with a pop he disappeared before Molly could say hello, or Harry could thank him.

"I hope he is not upset that I wanted to cook tonight." Molly said very sheepishly

"Not at all." Harry assured her, "I think he is just in a rush actually, big plans today."

Molly smiled, although not getting the meaning and continued into the kitchen.

The rest of the morning moved along quickly as Molly said goodbye to Harry and took the boys off to the bus to school. Harry and Ginny got a couple of minutes together before he would head off to his office. Harry was glad that Molly was here to keep Ginny company during her last few weeks of pregnancy. As too much use of apparation, port key and floo travel were all not good for an expecting mother, it had left Ginny a little stranded. Though Dobby was wonderful, and the boys were home by 3 most days, her mothers company was a big help. Harry told her about last nights events but tried to keep it rather dull, so she didn't feel as if she had missed out on much. Though some time alone was indeed wonderful he had to be off.

Now Harry kept a small office in a wizarding settlement called Godric's Hollow not too far from the house. It was a nice small building made of redbrick, with one floor and five rooms. The first was the entrance way and waiting room with several almost unused couches, as there was very little traffic in and out of the office. Off from this room were two doors, one led to the bathroom. The other led to a small hallway with three doors. Behind the first door was a nice spacious office for Harry's only employee. Behind the second door was the meeting room. It had a long stone table, room for 20 seats a nice cabinet filled with butter beer, wine, mead, and even some fire whiskey. This room had been covered in so many charms and curses it might be one of the most secure rooms outside of Hogwarts and Gringotts. As Gingotts top curse breaker Bill Weasley was one of many people who had helped Harry protect the room. Then there was Harry's office which had a side door that connected it to the other office in the building. Harry's office might not have contained more then a desk and two chairs if it had not been for Ginny. Soon after the building was bought, rebuilt and magically protected, Ginny had stepped in and decorated Harry's office as a birthday present. In was done in Gryffindor colors of garnet and gold. The walls that did not hold book cases, shelving, or a secret cabinet that had a fridge, were covered in portraits of some very special people. There on Harry's walls were portraits of Sirius Black, Albus Dumbeldore, James and Lilly Potter, Mad Eye Moody, and Charlie Weasley. These moving and talking magical portraits had similar paintings of themselves located around the wizarding world, including _the Hideaway, _Hogwarts, _the burrow, _and various homes and business of some dear and special friends and family. Harry often spent too much of his time consulting and conversing with the two dimensional roommates of his office. Harry had a rather simple or at least classic red wood desk, finished wonderfully in his office. It too was very well charmed and work for but him alone. There were several comfortable chairs and couches for his occasional 3 dimensional guests.

And what was all this office space for, what did Harry do? Well most people in the wizarding world would like to know that as well. There were only two things that the general public were aware of for a fact, when it came to the business of Harry Potter. One was that Luna Lovegood shared office space and worked for the famous Harry Potter. The second was that he headed a charity to help children and orphans in particular. The wizarding world had suffered many tragic deaths during the years of the war against Voldemort. There were children without one or both parents on both sides of the war. There were families who had lost businesses and homes. "The boy who could help" foundation aided them all. Where all this money came from was another mystery. Though most people were aware of sizable family vaults Harry Potter had inherited, they could not have been this large? Harry had invested in rebuilding the wizard world.

It all started with Harry's 1000 galleon "leg up" he had given George and Fred Weasley, the twins. They had parlayed that money into a very successful joke shop business. After the war Harry had insisted in reinvesting some additional galleons to allow them to expand into other markets, like Hogsmead Village, and into a very expansive catalogue and owl post business. In return they and made Harry a silent, but full partner. Harry got to thinking; many other businesses had disappeared during the war. Either out of lack of customers, as people were afraid to do much of anything. Or out of loss of life and disappearance, but either way the wizarding world was a shell of it's former self. Harry began reaching out for friends to see if together they couldn't change all this. He kept it in the family to start with. He knew Ron had been tinkering with racing brooms at home in his spare time. Harry talked him into some start-up money and a couple of employees. In a years time Lion Brand brooms, customizable to position were off. By designing different brooms for seekers, beaters, keepers and chasers, they soon dominated the racing broom market. Soon the initial investment was paid back with a bit of profit and a percentage of the proceeds every year going to the charity. Harry had done this with a number of different businesses and friends making a good deal of money himself in the process. Business in the Magical world was soon flowing again, and after a little longer it was back to normal. Harry had always asked for the same few fair things, his involvement kept silent and small return on investment and a small percentage of yearly profits to the charity. Luna worked with Harry handling all the daily business, money transfers and overseeing the charity. Even more importantly she also stayed on top of Harry, to make sure he did what he should.

"Hello there, Harry." Luna mooned "How were the events at Hogwarts?"

"It went well enough; the Minister and I had a grand old time."

Luna stood up from her desk and walked through the side door into Harry's office.

"Anything from the night I can't see Harry?"

Harry thought about the night beginning to end, and finally shook his head no. With that Luna gathered a pensive from one of the shelves and placed it on Harry's desk. He extracted the memory of the evening and placed it directly into the pensive. Luna carried it back to her office.

"I hear you have been quoting me Harry?" a soft warm voice filled the room.

"I hope you didn't mind Albus, maybe I should have talked to you about it first?"

Harry and turned toward the painting of the former Headmaster.

"But I'm surprised you knew."

"Ah, yes Harry, even in death there is little that happens at Hogwarts that I don't know about. I was touched at your reaction to my statue". His eyes twinkled as he said so.

Harry shook his head; could his marble statue have the same attributes as his painting? Harry looked around, and noticed that Moody was the only other painting being inhabited.

"Mad eye good to see you." The painting nodded curtly back. "I wanted to ask you both a question. There is a contestant in the new Tri-Wizarding Tournament that I thought there was something as ah…different about. His name was Tormes Meliflua. Mean anything to either of you?"

Both paintings shook their heads, neither recognized the name. Dumbeldore spoke first,

"What was it that bothered you Harry?"

"I'm not really sure. Something was a touch familiar about him. I also had the most unusual head ache last night."

"Unusual how Harry!" Demanded Mad Eye.

"It seemed to start under my scar." Both portraits looked at each other and then to Harry who continued, "It also seemed to start and end with my time spent with the Minister of Magic."

"Keep and eye out Potter, I don't think I need to remind you of constant vigilance do I? " Moody barked but smiled.

"Harry please keep me informed about anything more regarding you headache. But for the time being I don't think you have anything to worry about." Dumbeldore added.

Harry caught them up on the rest of the night's events and inquired to the missing portraits who it appeared were off visiting other people. As lunch approached Luna came in the office with a rather large stack of papers for Harry and the contents of the pensive in a glass vile. The glass vile went into the refrigerator which Harry had discovered preserved a memory with increased vibrancy. She placed the stack of papers in front of him.

"And all this is what Luna?" Harry asked, somewhat all ready knowing the answer.

"Well, where to start" Luna said, "The top 3 letters are to each of Ministers of Magic commenting on how good it was to see them and soliciting their aid for the charity. The next two are letters to Maxime and Nikola. After some formalities it asks them to submit any names of students that might need our support. There are three letters of congratulations drafted to each champion, whether you know it or not Mr. Boy who lived, a personal note from you would be a very nice keep sake to most students. There is a letter to my husband asking him to come and have lunch with you soon, I think we both know what Professor Sprout meant." With this Harry looked up from shuffling the letters Luna nodded her approval and continued on. "Finally there are letters to each of your nieces and nephews done with your personal handwriting quill, apologizing for not coming to see them before or after the feast. To think, you couldn't find some personal time for them?"

Harry began to explain about the headache she could not know about from the pensive memory, and being a bit out of sorts after seeing the statue and being there for the first time in so long, but Luna cut him off and simply said,

"Tell it to them Harry, not to me."

Harry began to read and sign and make a few post scripts. Luna went back to her office. Harry knew he was very lucky the charity interested her more then the quibbler. Harry knew the loss of her mother had always stayed with her more then she let know. Harry worked through lunch and he and Luna closed up early and said their good byes for the weekend. They both apparated off feeling very satisfied with the day.

**Please feel free to review, criticize and correct as much as you want. This is a first for me and just some fun.**


	5. More Than Jokes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

"More then Jokes"

Monday morning, back at the office, Harry received an owl post from Minerva McGonagall. She was informing him that on Friday at 4pm the press interviews were scheduled, at the school, for the three champions. They were to be held outside, weather permitting, at the Quidittch Stadium. This gave Harry an idea.

"Luna, I need to be going out for a spell. Is there anything or anyone scheduled I should know about? "

Luna carried a small stack of papers into the room and set them on Harry's desk.

"Can it wait Harry? You really need to review these."

"Actually it is a bit time sensitive, can these wait?" Harry pleaded.

Luna nodded and Harry got up from behind the desk and got moving quickly.

"I might not make it back"

Harry said as the door closed behind him. He quickly apparated to 93 Diagon Alley, home of the first Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop. Harry put his eyes to the ground and stepped into the shop. He marched straight to the back and spoke to a sales girl.

"Harry Potter, here to see Fred or George, please."

The sales girl, had met Harry at the store before, and she pointed up stairs to their work room.

"Only Mr. George Weasley is in this store today, Mr. Potter, I think you're familiar with the entrance to _The Lab."_

Harry thanked her and headed to the bottom of a small staircase just about hidden in the back corner of the shop. Posted on a very large sign at the base of the steps was a very specific warning.

"Absolutely no admittance for anybody for any reason, at anytime."

Harry stood in front of the first step and said in a whispered tone toward the sign itself.

"There are no absolutes, I am not just anybody, it's not just any reason, and its 12:05, not just anytime."

With that Harry took a cautious step onto the stairs, and slowly continued up the steps, wand in hand, hoping he had remembered the incantation just right. As nothing happened, Harry continued to the top of the stairs more confidently. The stairs were a copy of the girls' dormitory stairs from Hogwarts. These charmed steps would prevent any and all that did not know the proper incantation from climbing them. At first they would collapse into a slick slide. If a second attempt was made the violator would be transported out of the shop. Fred and George had never said what would happen on a third try, and quite frankly Harry didn't wan to know. Once at the top of the stairs he was greeted by a stone gargoyle.

"Harry Potter to see George Weasley." Harry said with a tone of authority.

The Gargoyle spun around with its twin now facing Harry.

"Password please."

The twin Gargoyle asked.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad."

Harry managed to eek out, still not enjoying the humor of his personal password. The Gargoyle chuckled and slid to the side granting Harry entrance. Harry stepped into a rather simple office with two identical copies of almost everything in it. There were two matching desks and two matching chairs behind them, facing identical pairs of couches. As Harry was about to take a seat, George walked in through the lab doors.

"Hello Harry, Ginny kick you out yet?" George joked. "Pleasantly surprised to see you actually, got some new joke shop product that could use some testing."

"Good to see you too George. Where is Fred off to?"

Harry asked, as they usually always worked as a team.

"He is off explaining some of our _other_ products to a class at the Ministry."

George said off handedly.

The twins had discovered during the war against Voldemort, that many of their inventions had some very useful applications outside of simple jokes. They had also learned, the hard way, not to sell those goods to the general public. Order members and Aurors became the rule. Today many of the twins' inventions were used by the ministry and made for a very nice side business.

"Well I wanted to ask how the project for the Tri-Wizarding Tournament was coming along, George."

"Why don't I show you Harry."

George replied as he walked over to one of the desks and picked up a small polished wooden box. He walked over to Harry, opened the box, and displayed what looked like a humming bird.

"This is one of several extras, just place your wand to its head and it will be trained to you."

Harry did just that and the humming bird came to life and began to hover just above and behind Harry. George then waved his wand at one of the walls in the room, and spoke the words,

"Drive-In Theater."

With that a large white screen materialized and on it was Harry and the room the picture in almost exact synchronicity to with his actual movements.

"Move around a bit Harry, watch the way it knows to switch angles."

As Harry moved around the room so did the Humming Bird, showing everything Harry was doing, his sightline and even managing to keep George in the frame as well.

"Does anyone else know it's completed yet, George?" Harry wondered.

"Actually no, Fred and I were going to have a bit of fun with them before the first task."

These birds had originally come from a spying Idea the twins had to keep their own kids out of trouble. However the ministry was looking for a way to bring all the action for the Tri-Wizarding Tournament out for the public to see. The head of Magical Games and Sports, Catriona McCormack, had commissioned the twins to see if they could come up with something. Stealing a bit from muggle movies and movie projection, they thought about the spy birds. During the action at the tournament a bird would follow each contestant and the images would be displayed at the old Quidditch World Cup Stadium, which had been relocated just off the grounds of Hogwarts. Students, Witches, & Wizards from all over the world could Port key in, and take in the event of the day. Three large screens were built at the back of the horse shoe shaped arena to allow a constant view of all the action simultaneously.

Harry continued on.

"Well I have a bit of a favor to ask then George. Would you mind trying to arrange a test of the birds on the champions during some interviews they have coming up on Friday?"

"Don't see why not, partner, though it would be a bit of a waste. The birds are a one shot device. As soon as they are deactivated, they are of no use. One person, one time, more secure that way. But what's up, Harry, why all the interest in the birds? I can assure you they work just fine."

George pointed his wand at the humming bird above Harry and said,

"Finite Incantatem!"

The device landed slowly on the ground and Harry picked it up.

"It's not the invention that I'm interested in, George. It's great and all, don't get me wrong. But I wanted to find out about the contestants. And Rita Skeeter is doing the interviews. I don't want to be anywhere near her, and we both know what makes it to the paper will be a rather distorted version of what is actually being said. I thought if you used the excuse of testing the birds out, I could listen and watch in on the interview, without having to worry about anyone thinking much of it."

George looked a bit shocked at the whole thing.

"I think all the time with us and our dear sister has turned you into quite a sneak Harry. But why all the interest in the champions and the interviews?"

Before Harry could answer a booming voice rang out through the room.

"Just ask for the bloody test you snot. Must you know everything little brother?"

It was a painting of Charlie Weasley, one of which resided in the WWW office.

"If there was something wrong Harry would mention it, wouldn't you Harry?"

Charlie said with a touch of accusation to his tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mention I was coming over Charlie. If I had told Luna I was coming here, she would assume I was only trying to escape the office early, again. But really I'm sure it's nothing I just want to get some background on the Champions is all, no big deal, really."

George agreed to contact, McGonagall & McCormack from the ministry and arrange the test. The conversation moved on to the pending birth of Harry and Ginny's first daughter and potential names. After a bit Harry excused himself planning on headed home, as the sun was setting. He exited the office and the stairs which are only charmed up not down. He thanked the sales-girl from earlier and headed out in the street. Packed under each arm was a care package for the boys from their favorite uncles.

As he strode into the street he glanced down Knockturn Alley, and was a bit surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy. She was casually walking out of Knockturn Alley headed towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank with a something rolled up under her arm. It looked a bit like a small rug to Harry. She disappeared into Gringotts before he could get a good look at what it was she brought out of Knockturn Alley. As Harry was deciding to stay and she if she came out of the bank with or with-out her rug, he was spotted.

With in minutes there were witches and wizards all around Harry. Some just wanted to introduce themselves, some wanted to say thank you, some wanted autographs, some wanted help from his charity. Good intentions or not, within a minute he was surrounded four or five deep. Harry quickly and politely apparated back home to _The Hideaway_. Years ago a Malfoy taking an item from Knockturn Alley to Gringotts would have concerned Harry, these days were different. The apparating room allowed Harry entry in his home. Narcissa Malfoy was forgotten.

**Please feel free to review, criticize and correct as much as you want. This is a first for me and just some fun.**


	6. Crowded Tent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

"Crowded Tent"

Harry walked onto the school grounds and headed straight toward the Quidditch Pitch. It was a rather cold and windy day, so Harry had his cool weather robe tightly pulled around his frame. The week had passed quickly, and Friday's events at the school had snuck up on him. He was running a bit late as he entered the field through the Gryffindor Locker Room, old habit. He noticed two large white tents set up in the middle of the field. They were open on all sides, more of a very large tarp held apart by five poles, four pole of equally length at the corners and one taller pole in the middle. Harry stayed very clear of the crowded tent, and walked into the nearly empty one. As he stepped under the covering he instantly grew warmer and noticed no wind at all.

"Flitwick did a rather nice job of charming the tents, wouldn't you say, Harry."

Fred said, as he warmly greeted Harry with a brotherly hug. George turned his attention away from three small screens that sat alone in the middle of the other wise bare tent. He greeted Harry as well.

"Glad you made it, Harry, starting to think you were going to miss out on your private show. I think you we find everything in order and already under way."

Harry thanked them both and looked in on the three screens. Each screen represented the view of each champions Humming Bird Spy Device. The sound for all three were Bleeding over one another though, making it very hard to hear anything clearly. George handed Harry what looked like a set of muggle headphones. On the right ear was a small dial with an H, D, and B listed. Fred explained.

"During the actual event people in the stands will be able to use these to listen in to the events while they watch the champions on the screens, for a somewhat modest sum. The letter represents the champions' schools, give it a try there partner."

Harry placed the ear phones over his head and was immediately listening to the French reporter interviewing Gabrielle Hinault, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Champion. He looked up at the twins, and eased one earphone off.

"No translation available with these?"

The twins looked at Harry, then each other, then back to Harry.

"That's brilliant Harry. We can set a dial on the left earphone for Russian, French, and English." George said.

"Right you are brother, and sell them as a deluxe model, for a bit more money."

Added Fred, finishing his brothers sentence for him

Harry put the set back on and returned to the screens, flipping his dial to H, and catching the end of Skeeter's interview with Titus Ogden, the Hogwarts Champion.

Time had not been very kind to Rita Skeeter. She had always been rather attractive when Harry had first crossed her path, over 15 years ago. Today, she looked more like her personality; her face had become angular, very leathery, and had a very distinct look of cold disinterest.

Standing around the table where she was asking Titus questions was a rather large group of people. Harry recognized most of them. He noticed Tiberius Ogden, head of the Wizengamot & uncle to Titus. Next to him stood Professor Tofty the current Librarian at Hogwarts. Next to her was a witch that Harry did not know. She was medium height, plain and pleasant looking at the same time. She appeared a bit round in shape, and had a rather benign smile on her face. She would have been the right age to be Titus' mother. Next to her stood Josephine Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She was a stunning fourth year Ravenclaw, the first Weasley not to be sorted into Gryffindor that anyone knew of, unfortunately not the last.

Harry then noticed the second Weasley not sorted in Gryffindor standing just off from the table as the humming bird changed angles, marvelous invention Harry thought to himself. Cornelius Weasley, son of Percy Weasley, head of International Magical Cooperation for the Ministry of Magic, and Penelope Weasley (nee Clearwater). Harry felt quite bad for Cornelius. He was a second year Slytherin, which made his life rather difficult allover. He was not well accepted in his school house, as his mother was muggle born and the Weasley's, though a purebred Wizarding Family, were not held in very high regard by most of the rather prejudice students in Slytherin. Though the adults in the greater Weasley family tried very hard to make sure he was treated the same as the rest of the family, the kids were another story. Cornelius had always been a bit different and had always been teased. When he got sorted into the Slytherin he became ostracized. Today he was being led around by his father, making sure that he met all the right people.

Harry focused in on Skeeter and the tale end of the interview. Rita was looking down at her notes, her quick quill bending and manipulating words as well as ever.

"So Titus, you're a 6th year Ravenclaw I see, 16 or 17 years old, dear boy?"

"16, I turn 17 in December." Titus said confidently.

"And your parents are?"

Rita said looking up at the people behind him. Titus glanced back at took his mother's hand in his.

"This is my mother Agrippina, my father Claudius died during the war."

"One which side?" the awful woman asked.

"He was killed by death eaters, during a random attack in Diagon Alley."

Thankfully that was about the end of the interview. Harry noticed Percy squeezing in to make a few un-requested statements to Skeeter as the group moved on. Harry noticed Gabrielle Hinault's screen begin to pick up Rita Skeeter. Harry switched his earphone dial to B.

"Ah Miss. Hinault." Skeeter said, "Rita looked around and summoned, "TRANSLATOR!"

"That will not be necessary, I speak English, of course." Said the young girl, a bit put off.

With Gabrielle, who Harry discovered from the interview, were her mother and father. They were both tall and thin, they both hand blond hair and blue eyes and both appeared very much focused on their daughter. Harry noticed that Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons Headmistress was no where in sight. The interview it self was uneventful. Rita spent an inordinate amount of time trying to pry into the young girl's love life; Boyfriends back home? Anyone catching her eye here at Hogwarts? She was 17 and in her last year of schooling. She had mentioned how excited she was to have met Harry Potter, but Rita had quickly moved past that topic.

Harry was relieved to see on Tormes Meliflua screen that he was waiting to be Skeeter's next interview. As Gabrielle got up and Tormes silently passed her, Harry noticed him look at her hard, as if he was sizing her up. As he took a seat across from Rita Skeeter, he announced.

"I'm ready for the interview, and I obviously do not require a translator."

Harry at first thought that he was unaccompanied until he heard Skeeter say,

"Good to see you Narcissa."

Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy standing just off to the side, almost out of the bird's view.

"Are you related to the boy Narcissa?"

"No, I'm simply escorting him, as Headmaster Vulchanov is unavailable."

Narcissa Malfoy appeared bothered by the Question. Tormes immediately cut in.

"I thought you intended to interview me? If I'm not needed I would be glad to leave."

Skeeter was visibly angered by his words, and launched into a rather unpleasant line of questions.

"So Mr. Meliflua, no one interested in coming today?"

Tormes answered with-out flinching.

"I'm very capable of doing an interview alone, thank you."

Skeeter changed her wording, but not her question.

"Would you tell me about your parents, please dear boy?"

"I never knew my parents I was raised by and adopted by Araminta Meliflua."

Skeeter waited for him to continue, but after a bit she realized he had finished his answer and tried again.

"And Ms. Meliflua? Could she not make it here today?"

It appeared that Tormes was no longer enjoying his game with the reporter, as his demeanor changed. He went from stone faced and curt to informative in a flash.

"Ms. Meliflua passed on during my first year at Drumstrang. Since then I have been a ward of the school. I'm currently in my final year of school, 17 years old. I plan to travel once I graduate using the winnings from this tournament. I admire Nikola Vulchanov our Headmaster. I do not have any love interest. I imagine that's all that you need, no?"

Skeeter was far from satisfied.

"What do you know of your parents? How were they related to Ms. Meliflua?"

Tormes had an expression of boredom and mild annoyance.

"I was brought to Russia to live with Ms. Meliflua, a family friend, during your war with the Dark Lord. My parents thought I would be safer there. I was told that they were assumed dead when the war was over. I was never told their names. I really have nothing else for you."

Skeeter was determined to finish the interview on her own terms not those of an arrogant 17 year old.

"So you are British then, not Russian?"

"My parents lived in England during the war; I'm Russian, thank you."

"So your parents were Russian then?"

Skeeter continued.

"I would not know, I was never told anything about them. Actually that is not entirely accurate. I was told that they were pureblood from good pureblood families, but little else. Professor Malfoy is it required that I stay for this interview."

Harry noticed that Narcissa Malfoy seemed delighted with the boy's attitude.

"Not at all, Tormes, you are free to leave at anytime."

Just as Harry saw Narcissa, looking rather threatening, lean in to say something to Rita Skinner. Harry heard "Finite Incantatem!" The picture and sound to Tormes Bird went dead. Harry looked across the pitch to see Malfoy and Meliflua walking back toward the school.

After thanking Fred and George for their help he was about to leave when the tent was descended upon by a gang of young students, most were red heads, all were dressed in Gryffindor colors

Fred and Angelina's two boys Pryor, a third year, and Murphy a first year, hugged their dad and searched his pockets at the same time. They knew he had brought something new, "mom couldn't know about", with him. Pryor and Murphy were both of a very light brown complexion with green eyes, light brown curly hair, and far more handsome then their father. Pryor had made the Quidditch team as a reserve keeper.

Two of George and Verity's children were in the group as well. Their oldest, a daughter named Gilda, was as much a typical Weasley as one could find. She was a 3rd year student as tall as most 5th and 6th year boys. She had long wavy red hair, brown eyes and was a chaser on the Quidditch team. Her younger brother Chevy was in his second year, he too was tall red haired, but a bit of a thicker build, and looking to be a rather intimidating lad. Their youngest brother, Carlin, was not due to attend Hogwarts for another two years. They both were immediately curious about the three screens in the tent.

Ron and Hermione's oldest son Richard, in his first year, warmly walked up and received a hug from his uncle Harry. His younger sister Victoria, whose name Ron had gotten over eventually, was due to attend Hogwarts with Harry's son James next year.

Rounding out the redheads was Louis Weasley age 12 and in his second year. He was Fleur and Bills son, and a he looked much like the pictures of Bill from before the war. He did have his mothers blue eyes along with red hair; he wore in a pony tail. He was tall, strong and already a reserve chaser on the Quidditch team.

The final three students, of the bunch, though not related all referred to Harry as Uncle Harry and all were his godchildren. The Twins were Neville and Luna's daughters, first year students, Daisy and Iris. They had long straight black Hair, dark eyes and were not the most coordinated of kids, but bright and sweet just the same. They caught Harry up to their school work, classes and friends at school. They both were adjusting well.

Standing in the back of the group confidently waiting to be noticed was Lilly. She was Remus and Tonks only child. A third year student who was at the current moment sporting red hair and green eyes. Harry walked over to her and bent down to give her a big hug. Lilly, Harry, and all his Nieces, Nephews, and Godchildren knew she was his favorite.

All the kids spent a couple of minutes with Harry, George and Fred, before they had to make their way back up to the Castle for dinner. They were filled in on the Humming Bird Spy Devices. Pryor, Murphy, Gilda and Chevy, would be watching out for humming birds at home for the next several years. The curtains to the kids rooms at Fred and Georges houses would be kept pulled shut out of paranoia. The whole group headed back with a few extra Galleons in their pockets, as was Harry's habit of doing.

Fred, George and Harry remarked about the potential for an all Weasley Gryffindor Quidditch team in the near future. They laughed that they would have better brooms then any professional team. As Harry started to walk out of the stadium and towards Hogsmead to apparate home, he realized he had not learned all that much about the eerily familiar Tormes Meliflua. He also realized that maybe after seeing some many happy and carefree Nieces, Nephews, and Godchildren, that maybe he was really worrying about nothing. He had not had another headache, and a 17 arrogant boy from Drumstrang Institute had him spying on interviews. He felt rather foolish and was very glad no one but Fred and George knew about the fuss he had made.

**Please feel free to review, criticize and correct as much as you want. This is a first for me and just some fun.**


	7. The Riddles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7

"The Riddles"

Harry was once again awoken by the world's best dressed, silent, gray-green, alarm clock, Dobby. He had passed on breakfast and was out the door before the boys, or Ginny were awake. Today was Friday November 17th, and he was excited to be headed back to Hogwarts. Harry was expected for breakfast with the Headmistress at the High Table. Characteristically late he rushed through the entrance hall. He stopped only to wave and smile at the statue of Dumbeldore as he passed. He entered into the Great Hall. The room quieted to a hush with his appearance. There was but one seat left open at the High Table and it rested between the Minister of Magic and Narcissa Malfoy. With all eyes upon him, thinking what to do, he heard a loud but sweet voice wash over the top of whispers of the crowd.

"Harry, over here, your late you know."

"Yeah, hurry up before Ron eats your share."

A moment of unbelievable happiness washed over Harry, as he looked at the Gryffindor Table only to find the owners of the two voices. The first had come from Hermione Weasley. She remained to this day one of the people closest to Harry in the world. He was very surprised to see her here, as she was employed as an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic, and was always kept quite busy.

The second voice belonged to that of Neville Longbottom. Neville another dear and long time friend of Harry's was married to Luna, and owned the largest and most exotic green houses in all of Britain. Sitting with them were Luna and Ron. Ron's mouth was too full of sausages to protest Neville's joke. The Longbottom twins and Richard, Ron and Hermione's son, were there as well, along with the rest of the new Gryffindor gang. Harry slid in next to Ron, smiling ear to ear.

"So what's all this guys? Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you. This is to cool. "

A number of the kids noticeably winced at Harry's choice of words. Hermione explained.

"Shush all of you. Well Harry, Neville and I had a small hand in today's task, so we had to be here early. Of course McGonagall, excuse me Professor McGonagall asked us all to stay for breakfast."

Ron finally came up for air.

"From the look of the seating arrangements at the high table, I think you should be rather glad too Harry. And wait till you find out who else is here."

No sooner were the words out of Ron's mouth then the door from the teachers lounge to the Great Hall bust open and Rubeus Hagrid ducked into the room. He made a bee line around the front of the table. He kissed and spoke to his wife, Madame Olympe Maxime, and then headed towards the Gryffindors. Harry leapt to his feet and greeted his old friend warmly. Hagrid friendly cuff of Harry's arm knocked him into the table. It would most definitely leave a mark, but Harry didn't seem to care.

"Almost like an old home week aye gang. Good to see you Harry, been far too long you know."

The Giant of a man clearly had tears in his eyes as he spoke the words.

"Visiting Olympe, Hagrid? Fang or Gwarp with you?"

Harry asked with a bit of reservation.

"Actually just like Neville there and Hermione, one of my ah… pets is being used in the tournament but keep that quite, no one is supposed to know and all. Officially I'm just visiting me lovely bride. But sadly no Fang or Gwarp, here with me, Harry. Gwarp is grounds keeper at Beauxbatons Academy now. And I thought you knew that Fang died a couple of years back now. Such a good sweet dog, big coward, but a great friend."

With that Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to clear his face with He took a seat at the Gryffindor table. With-out missing a beat the House Elves apparated a few additional platters to the table. Between bites Hagrid caught up with his friends. While most of the kids explained to their classmates, around the table, who Hagrid was.

"So Ron I understand congratulations are in order."

Hagrid pawed him on the back as he said so.

"No Hagrid, it's Harry & Ginny that are expecting. I think we're set with Vicky and Rich."

"I meant your 6th consecutive Swedish Short Snot Trophy for the winning broom in the Annual Wizarding Broom Race. But what's this Harry another Potter on the way?'

Hagrid looked over at Harry a bit hurt not to know.

"Sorry Hagrid, I will write more. Ginny and I are expecting a girl anytime now actually."

Harry said very apologetically.

Ron chimed in,

"Yeah Hagrid, you should she Ginny wobbling around big as a house."

He immediately caught a shot to the back of the head from Hermione, coupled with a rather serious threat.

"I have half a mind to tell her and Molly you said that Ronald. Might teach you to be a bit more sensitive."

Hagrid continued on.

"That's alright there Harry, important work you do, the charity and all. Wish It had been around when I was at school. Give Ginny my love. Oh and Harry, Fridwlfa is lovely name for a girl, don't you think, me moms name and all, you know."

Harry smiled back at Hagrid and promised to pass it along to Ginny. Harry excused himself and headed up to the high table, as things were breaking up in the Great Hall. He spent a quick moment with Remus, who was looking remarkably fit and healthy. Remus informed Harry, that Lilly was doing rather well and that Tonks would be in the faculty box for today's event. Minerva McGonagall interrupted before they could continue. With a bit of a smirk on her face he chastised Harry a bit.

"Late again Mr. Potter, your friends did a rather poor job of trying to cover for you. I would expect more from a Gryffindor, and one of my favorite Quidditch Captains."

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, it won't happen again."

Harry played along, both of them enjoying the fun of the moment. The Headmistress caught Harry up to speed in regards to the day's events. There would be a brief meeting for the Judges and Champions in her office. From there the Champions would be sequestered in a sealed room, while the Judges were lead to the Stadium. At the stadium the judges would watch the champions from private insulated tents. Harry also found out that Hagrid and Neville along with Remus and a number of Aurors would be protecting the Champions during the task which was to take place in the Castle. As Harry was leaving the Great Hall and heading for a closer look at Dumbledore's statue he was greeted by Lee Jordan. Lee was a Gryffindor a couple of years older then Harry who had become the premiere Quidditch announcer in England. He had been lucky enough to have been asked to commentate for the Tri-Wizarding Tournament. Harry playfully reminded him to try and not be too prejudicial.

Harry looked down at his watch and hurried up to the McGonagall's office, whishing he was not late again. He gave his password of "Tardy" to the Gargoyles and was granted entrance.

"Glad you made it Harry."

McGonagall admonished him. In the office seated around a rather luxurious long polished wooden table sat all three Heads of each school, the three champions and Percy Weasley. Harry took his seat and looked at Percy and then to the Headmistress questioningly. She responded immediately.

"I'm glad you all are here. For those whom he might not have introduced himself to, this is Percy Weasley, Head of International Magical Cooperation for the Ministry. As his sister, Mr. Potter's wife, is rather pregnant, and Mr. Potter might be required to leave on a moments notice, he has appointed himself as an alternate judge".

Percy paid no attention to the wording at all. He proudly smiled and raised a hand in recognition.

"Too glad to be of help, my pleasure."

Harry's mild head ache seemed to return. Minerva continued on, with the quickest flash of disappointment on her face.

"Today at noon, a scant one hour from now the first task for the Tri-Wizarding Tournament will begin. Champions, today's task will test not only some of your wizarding skills but even more so your intellect. You will face a number of doors which will lead into rooms that you must pass through. Once you reach the last room you will be out of the Castle and brought into the stadium. This will be a timed event, and you will be going individually into the task corridor. Your order was selected randomly and you will not be told who goes when until right before you are sent in.

You will be sequestered during and after the event as to make sure no one has an unfair advantage in this or any other task. Please do not ask me to explain. At each door you will be given a riddle. By correctly solving this riddle you will gain information that will aid you in getting through the room quickly. Poor decisions and failure to solve the riddle will most definitely cost you time, but hopefully not too much injury. There will be very competent wizards and witches watching you at all times, if you feel you are in too much danger simply speak the words, "I Quit" or shoot red warning sparks from your wand. You will be pulled out of the task and receive a score of 0 points. Though I doubt this will be needed, in this task at least.

The judges will watch your performance from their own isolated tents, so that their scoring can not be influenced. There is a maximum of 18 points that can be awarded to the winner. A maximum of 16 points can be awarded to the runner up and a maximum of 14 points to the third place finisher. There will be 10 points awarded for the fastest time, then 8 for the second fastest, and finally 6 for third quickest. Each of your three judges will be able to award a maximum of 2 additional points for your performance, based on your abilities and your use of the riddle clues in finishing the task."

Gabrielle Hinault, the Beauxbatons Champion, interrupted.

"Excuse me Madame but that is two points short, no?"

"Yes it is Miss. Hinault, and this is where the task officially begins."

Professor McGonagall turned around and purposefully marched back to a cabinet in her room. She opened the cabinet doors with a whispered spell and removed three green hats. They were obviously form fitting and resembled wool knit winter scull caps. Each however had a galleon sized red jewel embedded in it. Each hat also had a contestants name stitched into it. The Headmistress handed their respective caps to each champion.

"Please do not put them on your heads, as once they are on they can not come off, with out an incantation from me of course. These are Clabbert Hats and they will serve two purposes today. They will glow red when you are in danger which you will be able to notice, even though they are on your head. Secondly, and possibly more importantly, the hat that finishes last will receive two additional points."

Tormes Meliflua at his point objected.

"Are you trying to tell us that the loser gets extra points? What is this? A way to keep the weakest person in the event? This is simply wrong. Surely you could not have agreed to his Headmaster."

He looked to his Headmaster, who looked a bit embarrassed by the outburst. He quickly reminded his student of his place.

"Tormes hold your tongue; you know better then to speak to a Headmistress like that. You must learn to show patience."

Headmistress McGonagall continued, unfettered.

"That is not what I said Mr. Meliflua. I said that the hat that comes in third will receive two extra points. Those are all your instructions. No more questions will be answered. Your guard should be outside my stairs to take you to your waiting room outside of the third floor corridor. Good luck to you all, and do not forget to use your wits along with your Magic."

Outside of the professors stairs Remus, George, Neville, and several Aurors escorted the Champions to their waiting room. They all looked a bit _puzzled_.

Minerva took Harry's arm and walked with him out of her office. The rest of the judges followed.

"Harry since you are the, shall we say, independent judge. You, much like the students, are being kept in the dark as to the nature of the riddles and tasks. I hope you do not object. We all agreed that having you looking at the task as the champions are, would allow you to judge the merits of their accomplishments as independently and fairly as possible. However if at the end of the competition, before the scoring, you feel that you need any part of the riddles or tasks explained for you, we have the designer here to explain. I believe you and Hermione Weasley know each other rather well."

Harry was shocked. Hermione had designed this task, and never mentioned it. She was over for dinner three weeks ago. Harry let his thoughts slip out.

"But she never said a word, not a hint, nothing."

"Well Harry keep in mind that she is an unspeakable, no one better to keep secretes. But I imagine that you have known about her ability to keep secrets for quite a long time. "

Professor McGonagall smiled as she parted company with Harry.

As they walked off the school grounds the noise from the full stadium was amazing. Harry and the judges entered the horse shoe shaped arena to thunderous applause of over 100,000 witches and wizards. There in the middle of the relocated Quidditch World Cup Stadium, were the three enormous screens still blank. Harry noticed that most people were wearing their WWW earphones. He entered his tent to find a screen for viewing, a small personal desk that had a simple stack of blank parchment. There was also a number of quills and his own pair of ear phones. Tucked into the desk was a comfortable looking cushioned chair. As Harry was seated he noticed 4 guards stationed around his tent, and that it was dead silent. He peeked his head out of the tent and it was as loud as ever. One of the guards, with a French accent, asked him if everything was ok. He was hard to hear over the crowd, but Harry nodded in reply and returned to the silence of his personal tent.

The screen flittered on as Tormes Meliflua's Humming Bird was activated. All three screens in the stadium showed the same picture. There was a minute of images of nothing more than him pacing around, before George Weasley gave a thumb up to the Bird and the room cleared of Guards and the Champions were alone. The room was rather bare as well. In it was a small table that had a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a pitcher of water, a few sandwiches and some fruit. On either side of the table were two medium sized couches. Tormes was pacing, Titus and Gabrielle shared a couch. Gabrielle Hinault was the first to speak.

"I believe I have figured out the Hats and the points."

Tormes cut her off, with the raising of his hand.

"Please realize that the contest has begun, we are being watched for judging. I to believe I have figured out the Hats."

With that Titus Ogden took his turn.

"It was not all that difficult of a riddle to solve, really. I hope they get more difficult. But how should we proceed, since each of us does not want the others to gain an advantage."

At that moment the door to the private room opened. Remus Lupin's head entered the camera frame, Harry was glad he was looking so fit, as a 50 foot high version of him was being seen in the stadium.

"Champions you have 5 minutes before Tormes begins."

Remus left as quickly as he entered. Titus Ogden was the first to speak up.

"I believe we all _do_ understand the riddle of the last place hat, shall we call it. So lets simply offer ours to the person we want to give it to."

At that exact moment Harry felt a bit foolish. He had not gotten, the whole last place hat getting 2 points. No one said you had to wear your own hat! If you felt that you were going to lose you could of course keep the hat. However, you could also ask the person whom you thought was going to lose, to wear your hat for you. It was taken from the old riddle;

_A long, long time ago, two Egyptian camel drivers were fighting for the hand of the daughter of the sheik of Abbudzjabbu. The sheik, who liked neither of these men to become the future husband of his daughter, came up with a clever plan: a race would determine who of the two men would be allowed to marry his daughter. And so the sheik organized a camel race. Both camel drivers had to travel from Cairo to Abbudzjabbu, and the one whose camel would arrive last in Abbudzjabbu, would be allowed to marry the sheik's daughter.  
_

_The two camel drivers, realizing that this could become a rather lengthy expedition, finally decided to consult the Wise Man of their village. Arrived there, they explained to him the situation, upon which the Wise Man raised his cane and spoke four wise words. Relieved, the two camel drivers left his tent: they were ready for the contest!_

_"Take each other's camel."_

Harry had been told that riddle by Hermione years ago, back at school. By winning wearing someone else's Clabbert Hat, you guarantee that they will not gain the two additional points. He knew the riddles were just warming up. The champions were either lucky or gracious, as Titus offered his hat to Tormes who in turn offered his hat to Gabrielle. She on the other hand appeared to be a bit put off by offering her hat to Titus. They placed their hats on the heads. The door opened and the picture followed Tormes Meliflua out the door.

Remus Lupin led him to a large wooden door that had a very large grim looking brass door knocker on it. Lupin spoke the words,

"Good Luck, Begin."

With that a small clock appeared in the corner of all the screens. The door knocker consisted of an old man with a heavily wrinkled face; he had a long pointy crooked nose and appeared rather bald with rather large ears. He had sinister high sharp eyebrows and narrow angry lips.

Time ticked off the clock, while nothing happened. Tormes look frustrated and angry. Finally he got it and banged the handle against the old harsh face.

"Not so rough my son, not so rough. Well, for your first room there are two riddles that should help you discern what you need to pass through to the next door knocker. Please be Chivalrous with her, if you get there of course. The first riddle;

Each morning I appear  
to lie at your feet.  
All day I will follow  
No matter how fast you run.  
Yet I nearly perish  
in the midday sun.

And the second riddle;

I am always hungry,  
I must always be fed,  
the finger I lick  
will soon turn red

Now keep in mind, my boy, that I can indeed repeat them as many times as you like but, each time takes just that, **_time. _**Safe Passage.

Tormes reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of blank parchment and an ever-full quill. Harry thought it odd that he had come _prepared. _Tormesasked the Knocker to repeat itself, but nothing happened. The irritation on his face grew. Once again he banged the knocker hard against the metal face.

"See hear, it would do you well to mind your manners. A fatherly lecture from me would not speed you along your way, now will it? What is it that you want of me?"

"The first riddle again,………….._please"_

The please felt rather forced, and definitely unpleasant. The old brass knocker cleared its throat.

"Certainly,

Each morning I appear  
To lie at your feet,  
All day I will follow  
No matter how fast you run,  
Yet I nearly perish  
In the midday sun"

Tormes wrote the words down, but appeared to stop half way through. He abruptly pulled the door open and entered the room. From Harry's vantage point the room appeared virtually empty. It was a rather long room. Made of solid stone blocks, there were but two doors the one Tormes had entered into and one at the opposite far side of the room. The only other thing Harry could see on the screen of the room were two red lines painted on the floor. One stood a foot or two in front of Tormes and the door. While the other sat all the way at the far end of the room a foot or two in front of the other door.

As Tormes drew his wand and strode confidently forward the red gem on his hat glowed strongly. As he passed the first line he was violently knocked back. A loud deep roar was heard as he flew against the wall. Harry noticed the front of his robe had been torn. The Drumstrang Champion got back to his feet and looked surprisingly cool and focused, the hat had stopped glowing.

Meliflua approached the line again.

"Stupefy…Stupefy…Stupefy"

He shot a number of strong looking stunners at the point were he had tried to cross the line before. He heard a groan, and launched himself towards the door again, this time running against the wall. The hat glowed red once more.

"ROAR!"

He was hurtled back again. He got up a bit slower and looked a bit less composed. He stood up to the line and then cast his wand again.

"Incendio, Incendio"

Two burst of flames went across the room. Harry noticed three separate shadows that flashed across the floor temporarily. Tormes held his ground. He swiped his wand through the air again.

"Aguamenti"

A stream of water poured out from his wand, he moved it back and forth until the entire room had been wet. The water had clung to what looked like the fur of three hairy giant apes. They were thick, walking upright but hunched over. Each had to be at least 10 feet tall and weight 500 pounds. Most confusing of all, was that they were invisible. Tormes smiled and stood up to the line again.

"Orbis Incendio!"

A sweeping ring of violent orange and red flames encircled him and he marched forward once again. The hat remained unlit. The beasts cringed back from the fire. He passed without incident to the other side of the room. He opened the door and walked through.

Harry looked down at his notes; the answer to the first riddle was _Shadow_. All things invisible or not cast a shadow. Though you can't see them all things have substance. The answer to the second riddle was obvious, _Fire_. Apparently the beasts in the room were very afraid of it. Harry thought that they might be Yeti, the height, the size, the roar, and the fear of fire was right. But invisible?

"Hagrid!"

Harry said it out loud. Hagrid had bred another animal for this tournament. Demiguise were ape like and could make themselves invisible. Their fur was used to make invisibility cloaks. Harry was glad this new creature was not out in the wild, or he hoped they weren't at least. Fifteen minutes had passed so far.

On the screen Tormes had come to another door with another large brass knocker on it. The face on this knocker was that of a smiling, plump, old witch with a round nose and very curly hair. He grasped the handle and knocked firmly. The knocker came alive.

"Ah yes the first student, hello young man. I have two riddles for you as well. As you know, their solution can aid you in passing through to the next room. Shall I recite them to you now?"

Meliflua face showed his frustration with the chatty door knockers. He again had his paper and quill out.

_"Get on with it, please!"_

The eye brows of the pleasant witch knocker raised high in the air, and she looked disapprovingly at the champion.

"Well then, the first riddle,

I am a box without hinges, locks or lid

Yet golden treasure inside is hid.

And the second riddle,

My love, when I gaze on thy beautiful face,  
Careering along, yet always in place --  
The thought has often come into my mind  
If I ever shall see thy glorious behind.

I'm sure by now you know you can have your riddles repeated."

As she finished the sentence and fell silent Tormes was already pulling the door open.

The room was a bit hard for Harry to see on the screen as it was very dimly lit. It was small round room with smooth walls that contained no windows, no doors, nothing except two small torches that failed to cast much light at all. In the middle of the room was a most unusual looking stump. It was a round stalk of a gigantic plant, cut so the top was flat. It was at least 3 meters across and about 2 meters tall. It was a healthy green in color and had a few leaves as large as elephant ears coming out of its side. It looked very sturdy. The stump was planted in the largest clay pot Harry Potter had ever seen. The plant and pot together stood close to 5 meters off the ground. The humming bird must have dove down to view upwards with Tormes vision. The ceiling was out of sight, too high and too dark to see. Tormes cast he wand up wards.

"Lumos"

Harry noticed the plant twitched as the room got brighter and a door could clearly be seen at the top of the ceiling, some 30 meters up. Harry thought the room must be a tower. The view of the room changed. Along the floor of the room against the curved walls sat small wooden boxes lined up side to side with similar boxes. One after another after another they encircled the entire room, there had to be close to 100 boxes in total. As Tormes walked closer to the boxes it became apparent that they were indeed identical. Each box was plain beige wood with two small brass hinges on the back and a small lock on the front. Tormes looked down at the parchment in his hand and repeated the first riddle out loud.

"I am a box without hinges, locks or lid. Yet golden treasure inside is hid. This isn't right they all have hinges and locks, and lids."

He drew his wand and commanded,

"Alahomora"

The box he was pointing at opened. It contained a metal cup. He raised his wand again.

"Lumos"

His wand tip went bright and he noticed the giant stump twitch again. He moved his wand closer to it. It seemed to grow ever so slightly. Tormes looked down at the second riddle again. Then he climbed up and stood on top of the stump. Harry noticed that at no point had his hat glowed red. He waved his wand and said,

"Luna Lumos"

Moonlight erupted out of his wand and the stump began to rise. He cried "Nox" immediately the light stopped and the plant shrunk back to its original height. He hopped off. Harry had solved both riddles, he thought. Tormes had figured the second riddle was the _Moon_. Had he figured the first one out by now? In a Quick sweeping motion Tormes took a wide sweeping wand stroke and spun his entire body in a complete circle as he cried,

"Omnis Alahomora"

All the boxes flew open. Each reveled a different item inside. Tormes quickly ran along looking into each box. There was a locket in one, a challis, a stone, even a snitch in one. Then Tormes and Harry both spotted an Egg. Tormes grabbed it and mounted the stump again. He smashed the egg against the stump and a key fell out of the broken shell.

"Luna Lumos"

The plant climbed until it was nearly at the ceiling, Tormes pushed the key into the lock. The door swung open and the plant carried him through. He jumped off and cried "Nox" the plant descended, and the door slammed closed behind him. He was once again in another small corridor with a large door with another door knocker.

Harry quickly jotted down some more notes. He had solved the first riddle this time as it was spoken. It was of course an _Egg._ He made a few more comments about Tormes' performance, but watched the screen in front of him carefully. 26 minutes had passed so far.

Once again the door knocker was a witch. She was older put she had attractive, sharp, striking features. Tormes knocked once more, and the brass face came to life.

"Well young man I'll let you know that you are now past half way, after me you have but one more of my friends to meet. I will not delay here is the only riddle I have for you.

My life can be measured in hours,  
I serve by being devoured.  
Thin, I am quick  
Fat, I am slow  
Wind is my foe.

Good luck."

Tormes had copied the words down again, as did Harry in his tent. Tormes open the door.

This room was square shaped with bare walls of heavy stone there were four stone pillars mid way from each corner to the center of the room. Tormes currently stood in between two of the pillars. Between the other two pillars, seemingly guarding the door he must get through, stood four marble wizards. Tormes scanned the rest of the room. It was lit by sunlight from numerous windows. The only other thing of note in the room was a collection of shapes that were etched into the stones. There were 24 of them, which Tormes knew without counting, but Harry didn't. They were Runes. Tormes Clabbert Cap Glowed red. The four marble statues came to life and assumed a dueling stance. In unison they warned.

"Arm your self!"

Tormes did just that, all four statues fired stunning spells at him. He conjured a shield.

"Protego"

The first volley of stunners bounced off the shield. Meliflua returned the favor.

"Stupefy…Stupefy…Stupefy…Stupefy!"

They bounced off the enchanted statues harmlessly. He took cover behind one of the pillars. He could feel the clock ticking away. He looked up at the Runes he was facing; he saw the runes for Odin (Ansuz) and victory (Tyr) which looked like an arrow. He peeked back around the pillar to see one of the four statues had begun to move to his right making himself vulnerable. He shot another spell Harry didn't recognize at the marble wizard.

"Lacer!"

The spell hit the statue on its right side, a bit of the marble fell to the ground. Apparently the statues were vulnerable thought Harry. The injured statue fired a stunner at the champion. He put up another shielding spell.

"Protego"

This time the spell bounced high off the shield and hit the wall. It struck the Thurisaz Rune, which can mean Giant; it looks a bit like a triangle on its side. As it did the 4 marble statues grew larger.

Tormes fled to the other pillar, looking around the room for what Harry could guess was a specific rune. Harry saw him fire a blasting spell at the wall.

"Inflatus"

It hit a Rune shaped like a V but on its side , one of the statues crumbled. The Rune was Kaunaz, which along with meaning inspiration, can also mean torch or _Candle_. Before he could fire again another statue moved away from the door and towards him. At the same time a third marble wizard fired a spell at a different Rune, Uruz, which can represent strength and speed. As it hit the three remaining statues seemed to move faster, and launched faster spells at Tormes. He dove to his side, rolled and cast three rapid spells at the Kaunaz Rune.

"Inflatus…Inflatus…Inflatus!"

His aim was dead on. All three statues crumpled to the ground. Tormes righted himself up off the ground and ran to the door and went through it. The clock read 46 minutes.

Harry had solved the riddle, _a Candle_, and for now he would have to assume that the Rune that looked like a V on its side could represent a Candle. He was very glad that this had not been one of his tasks so many years ago. Then again he thought if it had been, and I had lost? Harry finished a few quick notes in time to see another brass door knocker, the fourth, come alive. It was a noble looking old wizard, with a strong chin partially hidden under a long beard. He had a commanding voice but soft kind eyes.

"Made it this far have you young man. I'm your fourth and last aid in this trial. Ahead of you lies the last task you must complete in this leg of your Journey. I present you with my Riddle:

When young, I am sweet in the sun.  
When middle-aged, I make you gay.  
When old, I am valued more than ever.

I hope to not see you again young man, good luck to you."

Tormes had copied the riddle down, he walked into the room.

What stood in front of him was unmistakable. It had the body of a giant lion, and the face of a lady. It was a Sphinx. And if Harry could tell from the clear image on the screen it was the same one he had encountered in the Tri-Wizarding Maze when he competed. The room itself was very ornate compared to the rest of the rooms that Tormes, the Drumstrang Champion had been in so far. The walls shimmered of a gold fabric with red decorative patterns. The Sphinx guarded a deep black carved wooden door. Along with four roman columns that ran from ceiling to floor there were 4 stain glass windows each was a picture. Two of the windows were witches and two were wizards and on second glance Harry recognized them as the founders of Hogwarts. With a second more to think he realized that they bared an eerie resemblance to the brass knockers as well. The only other Item in the room was a table that sat between Tormes and the Sphinx. On that table was a very large empty bowl, it was gold and bejeweled. Next to the Bowl sat a pitcher of Water, A bottle of wine, and a Decanter of liquor. Tormes foolishly raised his wand. As he did so his hat glowed brightly red.

"It would be in your best interest to put that away Wizard!"

The Sphinx warned.

"I am here to test your knowledge not your power, unless you care to lose your life."

Meliflua put his wand back into his robes. The hat stopped glowing. The Sphinx nodded and continued.

"What is it you offer me from this table? Choose well or it's back out the door you go and a new riddle to solve. I believe time is of a rather large concern to you."

Harry thought to himself that the riddle had almost been to easy could this really have be it. Tormes must have solved the riddle as well, as he quickly grabbed the bottle of wine, poured it into the bowl and presented it to the sphinx. The she motioned for the bowl to be left at her feet. She bent down and enjoyed a few deep sips.

"Lovely _Wine_, you have earned the right to be given my Riddle."

Tormes looked very much put off, as he had expected this to be the end.

"Now young man a present you with a quandary.

Champion this is your final task. You will be allowed to make one statement and one statement alone. After which you will be sent back to the beginning of the task, to start over, if your statement is false. Or if your statement is true, you will be held for an additional 10 minutes, and then be allowed to pass. Be clever and pass right through. What is your statement?"

Tormes did not speak a word. He had not written the Riddle down. He spoke not a word. Finally after a minute of what looked to Harry like Meliflua talking to himself, Tormes smiled and answered.

"I will be sent back to the beginning."

The Sphinx took a step to her side and gestured for Tormes to pass through the door. As he did so the clock stopped at 58 minutes and 19 seconds. The second his hand touched the doorknob it glowed blue and the screen went blank.

Harry leapt to his feet and pulled his wand. He exited the tent to hear thunderous applause. At first he thought they were for him and that he alone had seen the portkey. But there on stage being led down a ramp to a small tent was Tormes Meliflua and his headmaster Nikola Vulchanov. Harry went back into his tent embarrassed and relived.

One down and two to go he thought to himself. Harry wrote the solution to the riddle down, as he intended to teach his children the answer.

I will be sent back to the beginning. If this statement was true, he would have been held for 10 minutes and thus not be sent back. But then his statement would be false, which implies that he should be sent back to the beginning, making the statement true again, etc... In other words: the answer he gave could be neither true nor false and both true and false, allowing him to pass through.

**With out a significant increase in feedback I think I will stop posting the story.**

**Please feel free to review, criticize and correct as much as you want. This is a first for me and just some fun.**


	8. The Race is ON

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8

"The Race Is On"

The screen flittered on again as Gabrielle Hinault's Humming Bird Spy was activated. Neville Longbottom stood in front of her and opened the door to let her through.

"Good luck Gabby."

Harry surmised that it was the voice of Titus Ogden. He wondered how his niece, Josephine, would feel about that. The French, Beauxbatons' Champion was led to the same first door that the previous champion had started at. On it was the same very large grim looking brass door knocker. This time Neville spoke the words,

"Good Luck, Begin."

Once again a small clock appeared in the corner of all the screens. Harry was sure at this point that the door knocker was the likeness of Salazar Slytherin.

Gabrielle grasp the knocker and rapt twice on the face of the knocker.

"You will do well to remember that one tap will do, thank you. So young lady, for your first room I have two riddles for you. They should help you discern what you need to pass through to the next door. With out further ceremony, the first riddle;

Each morning I appear  
to lie at your feet,  
all day I will follow  
No matter how fast you run,  
yet I nearly perish  
in the midday sun

And the second riddle;

I am always hungry,  
I must always be fed,  
the finger I lick  
will soon turn red

Now keep in mind Miss. that I can indeed repeat them as many times as you like, but the clock will be ticking.

Hinault reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, as Tormes had done before. Harry now found it very suspicious that both had gotten so luckyGabrielle tapped the knocker again without hesitation. Salazar came to life again.

"Much better that time, good to know **_you_** can learn. What can I do for you?"

"I would like both riddles again, please."

She asked with her parchment and quill at the ready.

"Certainly,

Each morning I appear  
To lie at your feet,  
All day I will follow  
No matter how fast you run,  
Yet I nearly perish  
In the midday sun"

And of course;

I am always hungry,  
I must always be fed,  
the finger I lick  
will soon turn red

Now get moving. You're wasting time."

The lovely young girl thanked him, and proceeded to open the first door. The room looked as it had before, all signs of the water removed. Gabrielle had drawn her wand as she walked in. She cautiously stepped forward one deliberate step at a time. As her foot landed on the first red line, the gem in her hat glowed brightly. She then took a half step back as she heard a growl from where she was about to pass. Harry saw her close her eyes and deeply breath in through her nose, she did it again.

Hinault approached the line again. She pointed her wand out towards the far wall and spoke

"Farina!"

Harry laughed out loud as a thin white powder flew from her wand it landed in the fur of the Demiyeti, making them very visible. Harry knew the spell from his time spent around the kitchen at the Burrow. It was a baking spell that produced flour.

"Roar…., Roar….ROAR!"

The beasts were not pleased. Being breaded like a cutlet seemed to have really pissed them off. Gabrielle walked over to one of the far walls with her back against it she cast out with her wand.

"Incendio… Incendio...Incendio!"

She continued to fire off spells until she had crossed the red line at the far end of the room. The light on her hat went dark. She opened the door and exited. A scant 9 minutes had passes so far. Harry wrote just a few words down on a fresh piece of parchment. Smell? Patience.

Harry returned to viewing the screen. The Beauxbatons Champion stood in front of Helga Huffelpuff's likeness in the visage of a brass door knocker. Once again with a light singular tap, she brought the knocker to life.

"Ah another student, glad to see a young lady. Let's see here I have two riddles for you as well. It will come as no surprise to you to know that their solution can aid you in passing through to the next room, I will recite them now, if you're ready?"

The young girl smiled and nodded her readiness quill touching paper.

"Well then, the first riddle,

I am a box without hinges, locks or lid

Yet golden treasure inside is hid.

And the second riddle,

My love, when I gaze on thy beautiful face,  
Careering along, yet always in place --  
The thought has often come into my mind  
If I ever shall see thy glorious behind.

I'm sure by now you know you can have your riddles repeated."

As she finished the sentence and fell silent Gabrielle quietly deciphered the riddles in front of her. After a long 2 minutes she swung the door open and deliberately walked cautious step by cautious step into the room.

Harry noticed that all the boxes and been returned to their closed form.

"Lumos"

Gabrielle spoke immediately trying to bring light into the room. She too appeared to notice the plant twitch as the room got brighter. She cast the moonlight spell in response.

"Luna Lumos"

She watched as the stalk climbed up wards she heard it hit the ceiling and push against the obstruction. She ceased her spell but the plant remained where it was. Looking a bit confused she turned to the boxes against the wall. One by one she cast her wand and looked.

"Alahomora…Alahomora…Alahomora…Alahomora…."

Finally some 30 or 40 painful casts along she found the egg. She looked up toward the ceiling and cast a strong Lumus spell. It appeared she could see the door hidden behind the stalk of the plant. She cracked the egg open with the edge of the plant. She looked a bit disappointed as a key fell out. She stood silently in thought. Right as was about to reach for the door she came in through, she cast the "Nox" spell. The stalk returned to the ground she climbed up cast her moonlight spell and was soon through to the other side. She looked very disturbed that her progress had been impeded. Harry noted that 22 minutes had elapsed on her screen clock.

Harry made no other notes.

Gabrielle ran up to the next knocker and hurriedly rapt. The brass image of Rowena Ravenclaw animated instantly.

"In a hurry I see, least you forget patience and planning. It is my job to inform you that you are now past the half way point of this task. Along with that bit of information let me also recite the lone riddle I have for you.

My life can be measured in hours.  
I serve by being devoured.  
Thin, I am quick.  
Fat, I am slow.  
Wind is my foe.

God speed."

Hinault seemed to open the door the second she finished the riddle. Harry surmised that she had solved it easily.

Again the square room with the off set pillars stood as it had before. Four stone wizards again cam to life and shifted into a dueling stance. As the red light on the cap on Gabrielle's hat illuminated, Harry heard.

"Arm your self!"

Gabrielle's wand had been drawn as she entered the room. She dashed behind a pillar as a set of stunners from each marble wand jetted toward her. After they crashed against the column, she eked her head out and looked up at the Runes on the wall, obviously she did not see what she was looking for as she darted out from behind the pillar and sprinted toward the adjacent stone protection. Four more spells rang out from across the room. Three crashed just behind her the fourth sent her crashing against the back wall. She landed hard, but aware. The pillar she was running towards now stood between her and the 4 marble deterrents. She crawled behind it and again looked around the edge. She spotted one wizard moving off to the side to get a clear shot at her. She also spotted her target, the Rune on the wall, which was obscured from her view at her last vantage point. From behind her stone shield she fired.

"Stupefy!"

One of the three Wizards guarding the door crumbled. As it did the fourth Wizard that had come off the door fired at her.

"Impedimenta"

"Protego!"

She shouted. The spell scattered off her shield. She ran straight through the room firing at the Kaunaz Rune on the wall.

"Stupefy…Stupefy…Stupefy…Stupefy…Stupefy…Stupefy"

Finally all three remaining marble wizards crumbled. The light on the Clabbert Hat went dim and she crossed through another door. Her clock read 41 minutes; Harry realized she was still 5 minutes ahead of Tormes.

Harry again made no new notes. Gabrielle approached the last brass door knocker. With a flip of the handle it rose and fell and Godric Gryffindor greeted the young girl.

"Yes, yes my second visitor today. Doing well I hope young lady. I'm your fourth and last aid in this trial. Ahead of you lies the last task you must complete in this leg of your journey. I present you with my Riddle:

When young, I am sweet in the sun.  
When middle-aged, I make you gay.  
When old, I am valued more than ever.

Nothing personal you know but I hope not to see you again, today at least. On your way you go, do well dear."

She stopped writing and rushed in the door.

This room too had been returned to its original state. The bowl again sat on the table, the wine bottle full as it had been before. Gabrielle looked very frightened of the Sphinx, who wouldn't be, but as her hat was not glowing she did not raise her wand.

"Very wise of you to keep your wand at your side girl."

The Sphinx said in tone of superiority.

"A simple question to start with. What is it you offer me from this table? Choose well or it's back out the door you go and a new and more difficult riddle to solve."

Gabrielle peered down at her parchment, then walked to the table and poured the wine into the bowl and presented it to the Sphinx. Again the Sphinx motioned for the bowl to be left at her feet. She bent down and enjoyed the entire contents of the bowl.

"Even nicer then the last bottle, you have earned the right to be given my Riddle."

Gabrielle grabbed her parchment and quill from her robes, but in the time it took her to put her wand away and dig into her pockets the riddle had started. Though Harry saw and heard the whole riddle again Gabrielle only heard

………………………………………….. After which you will be sent back to the beginning of the task, to start over, if your statement is false. Or if your statement is true, you will be held for an additional 10 minutes, and then be allowed to pass. Be clever and pass right through. What is your statement?"

Hinault finished her writing and looked up from the paper and spoke.

"I need you to repeat the riddle again for me please."

Instantly she was struck motionless. Gabrielle could neither speak nor move and she stayed that way for 10 minutes. Once the allotted time had passed she regained her freedom as was allowed to pass by the Sphinx. As she reached the door her clock stopped at 1 hour and 50 seconds elapsed. She would not win. The screen again went blank as she grasped the door handle.

Harry had a few minutes to jot down some notes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his flask and enjoyed a nice long pull of pumpkin juice that was inside today. He intended to be as fair and impartial as possible, but he knew he hoped that Titus would win.

"I'm already so proud of you."

Were the first words heard by Harry and the stadium as the picture showed Professor Tofty, the librarian, leading Titus Ogden out of the waiting room and to the first door. They reached the first door and Tofty uttered the same phrase as both times before.

"Good Luck, Begin."

The clock in the lower right hand corner of the screen appeared again.

Titus waited ever so briefly, and then knocked on the door three times with confidence.

"What in the world is wrong with you boy. Do you find my face that offensive? And a Ravenclaw from the looks of your robes, I thought you were supposed to be the smart ones. It will serve you well to knock once politely each time you use the knockers, it's not as if we have far to travel. Humph… won't Rowena be _proud. _At least it's not a Gryffindor. Well I think that is enough time lost for your rude three bangs on my face. For your first room there are two riddles that should help you discern what you need to pass through to the next door knocker. The first riddle;

Each morning I appear  
to lie at your feet,  
all day I will follow  
No matter how fast you run,  
yet I nearly perish  
in the midday sun

And the second riddle;

I am always hungry.  
I must always be fed.

The finger I lick  
will soon turn red.

Now keep in mind young man, that I can indeed repeat them as many times as you like but, each time takes just that **_time. _**And if you bang on my face three, one… two… three… times again I might choose not to speak at all."

Ogden reached for the knocker and tapped it against the harsh brass face, lightly, once.

"Excuse me sir. Would you please read the first riddle again?"

The old brass knocker cleared its throat.

"Certainly,

Each morning I appear  
To lie at your feet,  
All day I will follow  
No matter how fast you run,  
Yet I nearly perish  
In the midday sun"

Apparently Titus did not carry spare parchment and quills in his robe pockets, as he looked to be stuck just hearing the riddles. Harry felt that this might be worth a point in itself.

The Hogwarts champion smiling pulled his wand and entered the first room. His hat glowed red as he passed into the room and neared the red line. He looked around and with in seconds cast a spell at each of the 4 windows that were allowing light into the room.

"Infusco…Infusco…Infusco…Infusco."

One after another each window went black. The screen went black as well. There was just enough light from the hat to make out the outline of the boy. Harry could see him raise his arm and cast a spell.

"Lumos Fulgeo"

A beam of light much like a muggle flash light, thought Harry, cut through the darkness. The shadowed outlines of the beasts cast against the walls behind each one. All three were clearly visible. Titus quickly cast another spell.

"Incentego"

Harry was proud a spell he created when he was 17 had been learned by this student, though he was not sure how. A shield of flames was coming out from Titus' wand. He kept the shield in front of himself as he ran through the middle of the room. The light of the fire showed one of the Demiyeti almost catching him from behind but he made it to the other red line and out the door. An amazing 5 minutes had passed. Ogden had a large early lead. Harry could hear Lee Jordan in his mind.

Titus deliberately tapped the knocker of Huffelpuff. She smiled as the knocker came to life.

"A Hogwarts student at last, hello young man. I have two riddles for you. As a reminder solving them correctly will help you to pass through to the next room. Listen carefully.

"Your first riddle,

I am a box without hinges, locks or lid

Yet golden treasure inside is hid.

And the second riddle,

My love, when I gaze on thy beautiful face,  
Careering along, yet always in place --  
The thought has often come into my mind  
If I ever shall see thy glorious behind.

Let me know if you need them read aloud again. If not, best of luck."

Titus knocked immediately again. As Helga image was animating Titus spoke.

"Would you please repeat the second riddle slowly for me?"

"My pleasure young man.

My… love…, when… I… gaze… on… thy… beautiful… face,  
Careering… along…, yet… always …in… place --  
The… thought… has… often… come… into… my… mind  
If… I… ever… shall… see… thy… glorious… behind."

Apparently Helga took the request very literally as she slowly spoke each word. When she finished Titus laughed and thanked her and opened the door wand in hand.

"Accio Moon!"

A summoning charm, very sharp, Harry thought, though nothing happened.

"Accio Egg!"

The egg flew out of its box and to his hand. Titus scanned the room. He climbed up the plant and peered at the ceiling. He raised his wand.

"Lumos!"

The screen showed the far off image of the door in the ceiling. The Humming Bird was also back far enough to catch the stalk of the plant raise an inch or two. Ogden reacted quickly. Aiming his wand at the base of the plant he shouted.

"Luna Lumos!"

The Stalk took off quickly, the egg still intact. The red light on the hat glowed for a split second. Titus ended the spell just in time to stop from being crushed against the door. He cracked the egg and just caught the key before it plunged to the ground. He opened the door and climbed through. 15 minutes had passed he still had a big lead.

Harry made a couple of very short notes.

Titus approached the third brass door knocker, Titus definitely recognized this one. He straightened his robes and knocked. Ravenclaw's features came alive.

"I was so hoping that it would be someone from my house. I hope your representing us well. But I must remain impartial; your smarts should be advantage enough."

She said this with a smirk on her face.

"Here is the only riddle I have for you.

My life can be measured in hours,  
I serve by being devoured.  
Thin, I am quick  
Fat, I am slow  
Wind is my foe.

Get going young man."

Titus seemed to heed her words as he did not, for the first time ask to have a riddle repeated. He entered the third room.

Titus seemed to notice the Runes as soon as he entered the room. As with each champion before him his Clabbert Cap glowed red and the four marble statues came to life and readied for battle. In unison they warned.

"Arm your self!"

Titus' wand was out. He continued to search the walls for the Rune he was looking for. Harry saw the stone wizards wave their wands and fire there stunners.

"Protego"

The first volley of stunners bounced off the shield. Harry followed each ricochet. He was amazed that none hit a Rune. Ogden appeared to spot what he was looking for on the wall as he fired off a spell at a Rune.

"Inflatus!"

The blasting spell was aimed at a different Rune. This symbol was shaped a bit like Harry's faded scar. It was a zig zag. This particular rune, though Harry didn't know it was the symbol for the sun, Sowulo. Titus waited behind a pillar for something to happen, nothing did. He fired spells after spell at the wizards. He ran from, hid from, and shielded himself from their spells like an accomplished duelist. The stone likenesses had eventually cast spells at the Runes themselves, giving them more speed and strength and size. Time was passing and Harry thought Titus was in big trouble. Then with little to no warning he fired up at the Kaunaz Rune. The first of the four marble wizards crumpled. It took a bit longer but eventually Ogden got three more shots to hit their mark while keeping himself unharmed. Appearing very winded and tired he exited the room. Harry glanced down at the clock 39 minutes had passed. The Hogwarts Champion was still in the lead.

Harry no longer concerned himself with notes. Upon the screen Godric Gryffindor's door knocker was addressing Ogden.

"Not a Gryffindor I see. Well the Hogwarts Champion none the less. This is your fourth and last aid in this event. I present you with my Riddle:

When young, I am sweet in the sun.  
When middle-aged, I make you gay.  
When old, I am valued more than ever.

I hope to not see you again young man, finish well."

Again Titus did not wait to have the riddle repeated, though maybe he should have the last time, thought Harry. Titus lowered his wand as he saw the Sphinx, and headed straight for the wine.

The Sphinx spoke'

"It appears you have already chosen what you will offer me from this table? Be sure of your choice or its back out the door you go and a new riddle to solve. But do pour my drink for me soon."

Harry wondered about a Sphinx's tolerance for alcohol as this would be her third bottle. Titus didn't flinch as he poured the wine and presented the bowl.

"Place it here at my feet please."

This time the bowl was drained in one fast long gulp.

"Almost wish you had gotten it wrong young wizard, as some brandy would have hit the spot right now, but you have earned the right to be given my Riddle."

Ogden looked focused and poised, and maybe even a bit worried to be in a room with a drunken Sphinx. She spoke again.

"This is your riddle.

Champion this is your final task. You will be allowed to make one statement and one statement alone. After which you will be sent back to the beginning of the task, to start over, if your statement is false. Or if your statement is true, you will be held for an additional 10 minutes, and then be allowed to pass. Be clever and pass right through. What is your statement?"

Titus Ogden thought for no more than 20 seconds then spoke.

"I will win today's contest."

He was immediately stiff unable to move or speak, it was 10 of the most glorious minutes of his life as he realized that his answer must be true. As the time passed a he was able to move again, Harry could swear that the Sphinx winked at him as she stepped to her side and gestured for Titus to pass. As he did so the clock stopped at 56 minutes and 15seconds. The second his hand touched the doorknob it glowed blue and the screen went blank.

Harry was so excited he almost forgot to score his part of the competition. He sat back down and awarded 2 points to Ogden for his brilliant final answer, his ability to solve all the puzzles without aid of a quill and parchment, and his ability to act with the riddle clues in mind first each time. He awarded 1.5 points to each of the other two champions as Tormes had displayed some amazing magic, and Gabrielle's only real blunder was at the very end.

As Harry was about to exit the tent Hermione peeked her head in.

"So any questions from Mr. Perfect?"

She loved to tease Harry about his fame just a bit. Harry didn't let it faze him one bit.

"Yes a few actually. The beasts, Demiguises and Yeti? Hagrid?"

Hermione quickly answered him.

"That's two you got right there Potter, what else you got."

"The red lines on the floor, how did that keep them from attacking the champions?"

Hermione shook her head slightly.

"You missed that one Harry, the red lines were nothing more then that warning lines. The

Yeti were chained to the wall, the chains prevented them from roaming too far. Anything else?"

"Actually a couple of anything else's. The Plant had to something of Neville's. The Rune it meant candle?"

Hermione smirked, as she replied.

"Good things these champions all have study Runes, torch might be a literal translation, but in this case lets just say candle. I'm sure you gathered that some of the other Runes were charmed to assist the marble wizards. They were McGonagall and Flitwicks work, rather brilliant actually. Is that it Harry?

Harry laughed at asked his final question.

"How much can a Sphinx drink anyway?"

Hermione with out missing a beat answered Harry.

"As much as she wants."

Hermione collected Harry's scores and informed him, that he was due on stage for the awarding of the scores.

As Harry stood on stage the three champions, the three Heads of each School and the three Ministers of Magic stood awaiting the results. From a podium just off to the right Lee Jordan's voice roared over the crowd.

"In Third place receiving 6 points for here third place time. One and a half points from Harry Potter. One point from Minerva McGonagall. And one point from Nikola Vulchanov, for a total of 9.5 points, Gabrielle Hinault from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

A warm round of applause rang out from the crowd, as the Madame Maxime consoled her very disappointed student.

"Currently with 8 points for finishing with the second fastest time. Again one and a half points from Harry Potter, one point from Minerva McGonagall and one point from Olympe Maxime, for a total of 11.5 points and in second place is Tormes Meliflua from Drumstrang Institute.

Another round of even louder applause boomed through the arena. Harry noticed a very defiant looking Tormes standing purposefully a few steps in front, of Vulchanov and Tzar Oblansk. Lee Jordan's voice seemed to ramp up a notch.

"Finally In first place with 10 points for the fastest finish. 2 points from Harry Potter. 2 points from Olympe Maxime, and WHAT! ZERO points from Vulchanov?"

Lee Jordan simply stopped at this point and let the crowd do his talking, he stayed quite for close to 45 seconds allowing "the boos", and vulgarities to rain down from the crowd.

"And an additional 2 points for the Clabbert Hat Bonus. In first place with a total 16 points, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Titus Ogden."

Ogden beamed as applause rang out. Harry had hoped to spend a few moments with each Champion. He found consoling Gabrielle by sharing his enjoyment of her use of a kitchen spell in the first room, a bit of a task in its self. He turned to find Tormes had left the Stage and was no where to be seen. Harry spent a few minutes with Titus and made a point of mentioning the others use of paper and quill. Ogden shrugged it off and thanked Harry for his full 2 points. Harry also asked him about his decision to claim his victory for his statement to the Sphinx.

"Well Mr. Potter if it was false then I was not going to win, finishing second is really no different then finishing third really. If it was true then waiting 10 minutes wouldn't hurt at all. If I had to start the task over, well I knew all the answers by now, it would not have been that tough."

Harry remarked that his conviction and bravery were very admirable and he wished him continued success in the tournament. He said as many polite good byes as possible. He informed Minerva he would be skipping the feast to get home and spend some more time with Ginny and the boys. He apparated home, from off school grounds. Knowing today was going to be going right into a pensive for the boys to see.

**Please feel free to review, criticize and correct as much as you want. This is a first for me and just some fun.**


	9. Blue Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9

"Blue Moon"

With a forced smile on her face, a billowing maternity robe hastily pulled over her "comfy clothes" and both her hands clutching the small of her back Ginny Potter had entered the kitchen of the Hideaway. "Harry dear it's time". It was a little past 6pm on December the 30th, Harry and the boys had been waiting for Ginny in the kitchen so the family could eat dinner. Harry leapt to his feet and told the very astonished boys to wait here until their grandparents arrived. James and Charlie nervously doted on their mother as Harry grabbed a few things. Though it was their third child Harry, the Great Harry Potter, was still a bit of a mess. Trying to appear a good deal calmer the he was he turned to his trusted friend and in a very rigid manner said,

"Dobby please go to the Burrow and inform Molly and Arthur that Ginny and I have left to the Hospital." As Harry was about to address the boys, Dobby decided to have a touch of fun with Harry. He was a bit annoyed with the formality of Harry's tone. Dobby tugged at Harry's robe to get his attention and cleared his throat.

"Should I tell them why you have gone, Harry Potter Sir?" Harry looked very much thrown off by this question, from his always sharp companion. He quickly shook his head, as if clearing away a thought, "Yes of course tell them why we are going to the Hospital Dobby."

Dobby was not finished by far, in his mind there was only one way to calm Harry down, and that was allow him to realize for himself how edgy he was. Dobby continued before Harry could turn back around, "And why is it you are going to the hospital? And which hospital is it I should tell them you have gone to, sir? "

Harry looked even more frustrated; his hand went to his forehead and pushed his hair back, "St. Mungo's of course, the wizard hospital, for Merlin's sake. Ginny is going to have the baby, just tell them Ginny's having the baby. THEY will know what to do."

Dobby did everything he could not to laugh as he continued on, though he loved and admired Harry, he knew he could still be a bit thick. "And when should I do this MR. POTTER?"

"Are you going DAFT, DOBBY?" Harry boomed. The boys looked shocked as they had never heard their father raise his voice to Dobby before. Time and time again he had lectured; if you want to know what a man is like look at the way he treats those under him. A bit frightened they looked up at their mother. Ginny's hand was covering her mouth and her head was bobbing slightly.

"Are you laughing mom?" James quietly whispered astonished and confused. Ginny raised a single finger from her other hand up to where her lips were covered and singled the boys to be quiet. They looked at each other sheepishly shoulders raised. Dobby decided to really take it over the top. He bowed to Harry and dropped to one knee.

"And once I inform them of your destination, what should I do then, my MASTER?"

Harry went visibly limp as he realized what Dobby was doing. Ginny patted Harry on the back, "about ready to go soon dear?" She said gently pointing out that she was patiently waiting.

"Yeah, honey. Ah… Dobby thanks, and I'm sorry." Harry said looking more of 13 then over 30. "Boys wait here for your Grandparents, and behave." He paused and Dobby raised his eyebrow at Harry. Harry smiled and added, "Please. Please behave. That is I know you'll both be big helps to your Grandparents and Dobby, see you all at the hospital." Harry took Ginny's arm _she_ reassured _him_ again with a pat on the arm and they left via the apparation room.

Arthur and Molly took care of notifying the rest of the family. They had been Grandparents 13 times already and had quite an efficient system. Dobby eventually allowed them entry into the Hideaway from the apparation room and helped ready the boys for the trip to the hospital.

It was a magical night indeed. Not just figuratively, but literally as well. For it was the last full moon of the year and a blue moon at that. A blue moon is a second full moon in a given month, which is some what rare to begin with. A blue moon ending the year had not happened in over 250 years. The entire staff, it seemed, at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries were excited for the few children that were born that day .But according to legend all children born that night under a blue moon that is the last full moon of the year are supposed to be specially blessed with great promise for their futures.

The staff at St. Mungo's, however, were at a loss as to what to do with the all the Potter's and Weasley's and friends who had arrived at the maternity ward. Arthur and Molly had not figured on all the children being brought to the hospital. With school out for the holidays and with the exception of Remus' forced absence, it appeared that every member of the extended family was there 32 in total. There simply wasn't room. Harry asked Hermione to go back to the Hideaway and have Dobby open the floo access. Once this was done Tonks, Luna and Neville took all 16 children back to the Hideaway were Hermione and Dobby were waiting. This cut the number of people down in the waiting room some, but still not enough for the satisfaction of a rather uptight nurse. Her name tag said A. Wrench but to an already edgy Harry it might as well have read Umbridge. She was squat short and built rather wide. She had ink black hair pulled up tight in a bun with just a few very noticeable stray strands that looked a bit like horns jetting out from her nurses hat. For the third time if 5 minutes she addressed the room,

"I have told you twice now, that you must get your group down to under 10 people at a time in the waiting room. Hospital policy you know. If you can not do this I will make arrangement to have you all removed."

Arthur Weasley quickly stood in front of Ron, Fred and George as they raised their wands. Molly chimed in as well. "Boy's she is just doing her job, let her be. Put those wands away right now."

Their respective wives all seemed to sigh collectively, the Weasley men were still ever so much still boys. Arthur took the lead and prodded Percy and Penelope to join him for a walk. That left just 9 to wait, Harry, George, Fred, Ron, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Verity, and Angelina. Thankfully it didn't appear that any other magical children were being born tonight.

It was shortly there after, Harry was asked inside Ginny's room, by their doctor. At just after 10 pm that night Harry came back out. He informed the room that Abigail Winifred Potter and mother were both doing great. George began handing out cigars; only Harry was foolish enough to accept a light from Fred. As he pulled on the cigar it became a pacifier and Harry was reduced to a bewildered looking baby himself.

Fred scrunched up his face and pursed his lips as he looked down at the infant Harry. "Look at the wittle baby Harry…isn't he just soooo adorable, coochie coochie coo." Poked Fred in his best baby talk voice. Molly, Verity, and Angelina all chastised the twins. Ron and Arthur, laughing hard, took up for them.

"Really mom, Harry should have known better by now. I know Ginny would think it's funny."

"Molly, girls, he is already changing back, no harm done."

Harry glared at the twins as he changed back, but couldn't hold the look long as he laughed along with most of the group. Doctor Bombay, who had delivered most of this generation's Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, and even a Lupin, soon informed the family that they could each peek in at the newest addition and Ginny, one at a time. But then both would be getting some rest here at the Hospital before returning home tomorrow.

Abby, as she was already being called was born a very healthy baby, with green eyes and a faint hint of red peach fuzz. One by one the family looked in on the resting pair and then apparated back to the hideaway to gather their own precious children. Doctor Bombay had to run Harry off near midnight.

The apparation chamber allowed Harry entry into the house automatically. Ron and Hermione were in the living room sitting with Dobby when Harry got back. Harry looked tired as did Dobby. He sat down. "Are you three all that's left?" Harry asked sinking into a chair.

"James and Charlie went to their rooms, and Victoria and Richard are their favorite guest rooms. Everyone else went home, late for some of the kids you know. Everyone figured you could use a quiet and empty house to come back to. The boys wanted to wait up, we convinced them it would be ok to turn in." Hermione said. She looked as is she had more to say. Harry was not in the mood to be babied. "What is it?" he asked calmly. Hermione eyed Harry carefully and replied, "Nothing Harry, nothing that can't wait for another time at least. I'm sure you don't mind Ron, the kids and I staying the night?" Harry let the other unspoken subject pass. "Of course not, wouldn't have it any other way." The group finished their tea and headed off for some sleep.

Harry was awoken the next day by the boys thundering into the room and pouncing on the bed. Charlie was first up and climbed on his fathers chest, bouncing up and down he asked, " So we have a sister now? When are she and mom coming home?" Before Harry could get a word in or much of a breath in, for that matter, it was James' turn. He had landed next to his brother and was shaking Harry's arm. "Last night they told us her name was Abby, ah Abigail Winnie….something. And they said the moon makes her special? You always said we were special?"

Harry thought to himself that Death Eaters had nothing on interrogation compared to his boys. "All right, all right, all right I'm up. It's six a.m. boys. I know you're excited. Just let me sit up." Harry straightened himself and sat upright, Charlie slid off his chest. He smiled at his boys. "Your mother is fine, and when I go back to the hospital this morning to see her, I'll let her know it was the first thing you both asked about." The boys calmed down at being admonished for not asking about their mom first. "I'm sure everyone who came back to the house told you she was fine, it's ok guys." His words raised both their heads from their chins and Harry continued. "You have a baby sister, her name is Abigail Winifred." James cut Harry off.

"Does her name have a story like ours does? Is she named after people also dad?" Harry ruffled his oldest son's hair and scooped Charlie up, so that he was now sitting straight up on the bed. "No boys that is just her name, no story to go along with it. But, you did ask about the moon and being special, before. Last night when she was born was a blue moon, a rare second full moon in a month; it was also a blue moon closing out the year. That is a very very rare thing to happen. But is just a silly old legend that says it affects anyone born that night. Your sister is special just like the two of you are special; you're all special just because you are your mother and my children." Harry hugged his boys they both fought him off, thinking themselves too old for that sort of thing. "Now I'm off to the hospital, and I should be back later with your mom and your new sister. Tonight we are going to have a special talk just us three men, ok? "The boys nodded seriously. "Now I don't want you down stares for a couple of more hours cut Dobby a break, he looked worn down last night." The boys agreed, and headed back out the door as Harry headed to a shower.

Harry, Ginny, and Abby were back from the hospital just after lunch. The baby's room was set just off Ginny and Harry's. Unlike both the boys first rooms it was not done in red and gold colors. It was done in purples and yellows. Harry couldn't and wouldn't complain, at least it wasn't pink. The boys both made gagging sounds at the decor; a sister was going to take some getting used to for them. Then again Ginny grew up in a house full of boys and that turned out well enough. Ginny joined Harry, Dobby and the boys for dinner, then headed back up to the nursery. Harry told Dobby about his up coming talk with the boys and Dobby decided he was going to check in on the new arrival instead of sitting in. "If it's all the same to you Harry Potter, living through it once was enough for me, thank you very much. If you and the boys are set, then I think I'll head upstairs."

Harry brought the boys into his den. It was early enough, 7:30, but he asked them to come down in their bed cloths after saying good nigh to their mother and new sister. He brought three large leather and oak chairs into the center of the room and motioned for the boys to each sit in one. He sat comfortably in the last.

"We didn't do something wrong did we dad?" James asked looking at the surroundings. "I know I didn't do anything wrong." Charlie said, looking innocent shaking his head. "It must have been you James."

Harry raised his hands for them to stop. "Neither of you did anything wrong, Not that I know about at least." Harry winked at the boys and leaned forward in his chair.

"You both have heard a little bit about the people you're named after. James you know that your first name is after my father, who died fighting the evil wizard Voldemort. And that your middle name is in remembrance of Albus Dumbledore, who too gave up his life fighting to protect the world from the same wizard's evilness. And Charlie you're named for your Uncle who too died in that war as did Sirius my Godfather who you get your middle name from. "

The boys had been told bits and pieces of stories about the famous men they were named after. Charlie and James sat riveted to their seats eyeing their father closely. Harry continued.

"Tonight I want to teach you both about Love and Sacrifice. As James will be off to Hogwarts next year, and he will learn about the second war with Voldemort. You both have a new sister to watch out for so, I think its time you heard the story about the down fall of the Dark Wizard Voldemort from me."

**AN: The next chapter will be a summation of the "hunt for the Horcruxes", the realization of the prophesy, and the power the dark lord knows not. Wondering about no mention of Snape, of Draco, or Lucius? It will softly cover what came to pass 14 years earlier with the downfall of Voldemort. It is all very important to the direction of the rest of the story. **

**Please feel free to review, criticize and correct as much as you want. This is a first for me and just some fun.**


End file.
